Dirty Little Secret
by justpayingattention
Summary: A new student arrives at Waterloo Road, and her and Chris are drawn together. Chris/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Sami.

_It's this one thing that got me trippin',_

_It's this one thing that got me trippin',_

_You did,_

_This one thing my soul may be feelin' _

_It's this one thing you did, _

_Oh, oh, oh oh._

* * *

_Smack!_

I felt something hard slam into me as I walked down the corridor for the first time, my books flying out of my hands and spilling onto the floor.

'Ow, _shit_!' I exclaimed loudly as I rubbed my head, scrambling to pick my books back up from the floor.

'You should watch where you're going next time,' I heard a manly, northern voice say from behind me, 'and we don't tolerate swearing at this school.'

I picked up my last book, turned around and saw a very attractive, young looking man with short, dark brown hair looking at me expectantly. I winced again, still rubbing my forehead.

'Sorry,' I mumbled back in a pained voice, just the thought of him looking at me making me blush bright red. 'I'm looking for a Mr Mead?' I said nervously.

'Well, you've already found him.' The man replied, smiling at me. 'You must be Sami, right?'

I nodded, still transfixed by how gorgeous he was, and somehow managed to say 'Yeah, that's me.' Still smiling at me, he gestured to follow him.

I walked alongside him, taking in the surroundings of new school and trying to think of something witty or intelligent to say. I got so absorbed in my thoughts that the next thing I knew, I could hear him laughing as I walked past the office door that he was standing next to.

I turned around, my face turning even more red as I apologised again and walked up to doorway, desperately trying to avoid his eyes. He opened the door and said 'after you!'

I walked in and sat down on a seat opposite the desk, carefully putting my bag and books on the floor, not hearing him sit down on the seat opposite me. I sat back up in my chair and looked at the desk and saw Mr Mead sat there opposite me. A look of surprise crossed my face and he laughed at me again.

As I tried (and failed) to compose myself, he spoke again. 'Well, Sami, welcome to Waterloo Road. As you already know, I'm Mr Mead, I'm the deputy head and I'll be your chemistry teacher. We do have rules which we expect you to follow, but I'll save you that lecture,' he said, winking at me. 'I have your timetable here, and you're in my form.' I smiled as he handed me a sheet of paper with all my timetabled classes on them. A bell rang, and he stood up. 'Right, we'd better head to registration, shouldn't we?' he sighed, stopping by the doorway.

I dragged myself out of the chair, slung my bag back over my shoulder, picked up my pile of books and headed slowly towards the door again. I looked up to find him staring at me and I saw him blush slightly as I ran a hand through my shoulder-length blonde hair and locked my green eyes with his clear, blue ones. _Was he just.. checking me out?_ I thought to myself.

I reached the doorway and stopped, standing next to Mr Mead. He cleared his throat and lead the way down the corridor and into a small science lab, where several other students had already piled in through the door and were slumped in their seats. I looked around anxiously and realised that the only seat left was right at the very front, next to the door.

Mr Mead smiled at me again, and I sat down in the seat, watching him saunter towards his desk and flop down in his chair. 'Morning everyone..' he sighed, running a hand through his dark hair. 'Before I register you all this morning, we have someone new who's joined us today.' He smiled, looking directly at me. He stood up again and walked up to my desk and I could feel everyone's eyes boring into the back of my head, but I didn't dare turn around. 'This is Sami Winter and she just moved here from London. Make her feel welcome, because this is all completely new to her, okay?' He looked down at me, bit his lip and returned to his desk, bringing the register up on his laptop. 'Oh-kay..' he said, then called out each person in the form's name.

Knowing my name was at the end, I sat at my desk, smirking and carefully watching his facial expressions as he called out the register. He looked up as he got to my name, clearly catching me staring at him and looked back down, smirking too as I answered to my name.

Just as I managed to stop staring at him, the bell rang. 'Okay, see you lot later!' Mr Mead shouted over the sudden buzz of noise coming from the classroom as everyone grabbed their bags and headed out the door for their first lesson of the day. I picked up my books, put my bag on my shoulder again and walked up to Mr Mead's desk. 'Sir, what time do we have registration in the afternoon?' I asked. '5 to 2,' He replied, grinning at me. 'You won't be needing those yet,' he said, gesturing to my bag and books, 'you've got _chemistry_ with me now.'

I felt my cheeks grow hot, 'oh, have I now?' I replied cheekily, taking a step closer to him. He stayed still, and I heard his breathing grow heavier as his eyes scanned every inch of my face.

I was about to take another step towards him, but I felt something tug lightly on my red and gold striped tie, pulling me even closer than I'd planned. I looked up at him, our faces just inches apart, and he smiled flirtatiously at me.

I smiled cheekily back at him, reached up and ran a hand through his perfect, almost black hair. He closed his eyes and breathed in sharply and I continued massaging his scalp. I felt his hand smoothing over my own blonde hair and I'd never felt more happy in my life. I inched closer, so our foreheads were touching and our hands still wandering in one another's hair. I lifted my free hand and slowly ran my index finger down his throat, then moved it up to his face, tracing every perfect detail of his skin. He moaned quietly, softly as I tugged playfully on his earlobe.

I felt his free hand softly on top of mine and he squeezed it, his other hand floated down from my hair to my face. I closed my eyes and leaned in to his touch, letting a happy sigh escape my mouth. I heard him whisper in my ear 'come on.' He let our hands fall down back to where they should be, still entangled. I opened my eyes and let him pull me towards a small cupboard at the back of the room, away from the classroom door.

We grinned secretively at each other, still holding hands and he shut the door. He pulled me close to him, letting go of my hand and snaked his arms around my waist. Still grinning, I wrapped my arms around his neck and began to stroke the back of his neck. 'Will you _stop_ teasing me?' he groaned, placing his hands on the small of my back. I didn't reply, I just edged closer to him so that our foreheads were touching again, and I was gazing into his perfect blue eyes.

I leaned in even closer, and kissed his forehead gently. His hands tightened around my waist, and I covered every inch of his face apart from his lips with little butterfly kisses. I felt him shiver slightly and I pulled away, looking into his eyes teasingly.

He didn't say anything for a second, just looked deeply into my eyes and then whispered 'I've been wanting this since you crashed into me this morning.' His face inched closer and closer to mine and we both shut our eyes, marvelling in the moment.

I felt his lips brush mine and I felt everything else fall away, as if there was nothing else in the world apart from the two of us. I kissed him gently back, my hands still massaging his neck. I felt him smile into the kiss and he deepened it. I could taste his morning coffee that he'd been sipping while we were being registered and a little of the mints he'd been chewing on while we were talking in his office earlier on. I kissed him more roughly, moving one of my hands to loosen his tie and undo the top button on his shirt. He kissed me back, with more passion than I'd ever felt before and started to nibble on my bottom lip.

I sighed happily, loosening his tie even more until I finally pulled it off and threw it on the floor. Still passionately kissing him, I rested a hand on his chest, feeling his heart racing beneath his shirt.

I pulled away slowly, not moving my face an inch as we breathed heavily, looking at each other, completely stunned.

'Can we do this some more?' I asked quietly when I got my breath back.

'Oh, God yes.' He grinned, and just as we were about to kiss again, we heard the corridor spring to life as my chemistry class lined up outside the room. We looked at each other, shocked. He put his tie back on, ran a hand through his hair, did up his top button and winked at me, walking out of the cupboard door. He squeezed my hand one more time, laughed and said 'I'll see _you _in a minute.. you'd better sit at the front again, they've all claimed the other seats!'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sami.

_Here we are, _

_A careful distance,_

_Here's my heart, _

_What's left of it._

* * *

I nodded, still stunned over how everything had changed so quickly, trying to get my thoughts straight.

I emerged from the cupboard nervously, and took my place next to a tall, brown haired girl with a teal streak in her fringe. She looked incredibly pretty and I wouldn't have been surprised if Mr Mead had kissed her, too. She turned around, grinned at me and said 'you must be Sami, right? Sir said we'd be getting a new addition sometime this week..' I grinned back and nodded, still unable to speak. 'The first week's hard, I'm not gonna lie,' she said, 'I was the same last year.. I'm Natalie, by the way.'

'Okay, settle down, everyone!' Mr Mead shouted over the racket of the class. Natalie and I exchanged a look, grinned at each other and turned back to the front. 'Isn't he gorgeous?' Natalie whispered to me. 'God, yeah!' I whispered back. We both giggled and he turned and looked at us, gave us a stern look and said 'is there anything you two want to share with the class?' 'No, sir!' Natalie and I replied in perfect unison, smiling at each other as we both checked him out when he turned back to write the date and title on the board.

'Even his arse is nice too!' Natalie laughed, and we exploded into fits of giggles. Mr Mead turned around again, 'this is your first warning, girls,' he said sternly, 'keep this up and you'll both be in the Cooler!'

He turned back around again, and Natalie and I smirked at each other, trying desperately hard not to laugh.

'Right,' he said, addressing the class, 'today we'll be looking at molecular structures of different chemicals in the periodic table. Write down the method and the equipment in your books, then you can get started, working in pairs.' He looked at me meaningfully, obviously trying hard not to smile. 'Sami, I'll just go and get you a book from out of the cupboard..' he told me, then turned and walked to the cupboard in search of an exercise book for me.

Me and Natalie both watched him go and sighed. 'I guess I'd better get all this crap written down then..' Natalie sighed, scribbling down the notes from off of the board.

As I quickly read the list of equipment and what we needed to do, Mr Mead emerged from the cupboard, clutching a pen and an orange exercise book in his hand, walked up to our desk and reached around Natalie, brushing my waist and placed my book on the table. 'You might wanna look at the back..' he whispered carefully in my ear.

I grinned, checking that Natalie was still copying down off of the board and opened my book, flipping to the back page where there was a note that read:

Lunchtime? - C.

I looked up to see him watching me again, and nodded, smiling widely. I flipped back to the cover of my book and wrote my name on the top line, then his underneath it. I then opened the book and copied down everything I needed from the board.

'D'you want me to go and get the chemicals from the cupboard?' Natalie asked. 'Yeah, please,' I replied, 'I'll go and get all the other stuff from the drawers and the goggles.'

We both got up and wandered off to where we needed to get our things from, and I purposely walked past Mr Mead's desk where he was sat, and whispered: 'In here?' I turned and looked back at him, and he nodded. 'I'll show you where to get everything from for the experiment,' he said, walking alongside me towards the drawers where all the apparatus was stacked. 'Right, you'll be needing one of these, these and these.' He instructed, pointing to 3 different drawers. I opened each one of them and took out one of everything from each, stacking them in my arms and turned around to face him and replied flirtatiously, 'Thank you, sir.'

I smirked, turned around and headed back to my desk to find Natalie sitting back in her chair, smiling at me as I carefully put down the equipment.

'He likes _you_, I can tell!' She laughed, helping me to set up the experiment like the diagram he'd drawn on the board.

We laughed and joked around together as we set the experiment up, completely unaware of how he was watching me, smiling.

'Right, let's get going!' I exclaimed as we'd finally finished setting up. Natalie nodded and I took one of the chemicals and squeezed the right amount of it into the test tube. We did the same for each chemical, taking it in turns and following the instructions that we'd copied down from the board and into our books.

Every time it was Natalie's turn, I couldn't help but turn look around the classroom, watching him walk around the class, helping everyone and answering any questions that they had. I couldn't take my eyes off him, and Natalie had to nudge me a couple of times to bring me back to the lesson in order to attempt to follow his instructions.

We were the first to finish, and as soon as we'd seen that our solutions had turned the right colour and filled in the table, Natalie shouted 'Sir! We've finished!' Mr Mead turned around and smiled at us, 'fantastic! I'll come and have a look now,' he replied, saying something to the person was talking to and headed over to our desk.

'Okay, let's have a look..' he murmured as he stood in front of us and examined the final product of our experiment. 'Well done, this is just right!' He grinned at us, glanced at the clock behind him and said to the class, 'right everyone, we've got five minutes left.. pack up and once you're done, you can all go.'

The whole class quickly got to work, tipping the contents of our test tubes down the sinks and returning the equipment to the right places.

'What've you got next?' Nat asked me, as she returned from the cupboard.

'Drama, with Wilding?' I replied, examining my timetable. Nat beamed and said, 'great, you're with me again!' I'll take you to drama, if you like.' I smiled at her and nodded and we grabbed our bags, heading for the door.

'I'll see some of you later!' Mead called after the class as we left, and I had a feeling that it was aimed at me. I grinned at Nat as we pushed open the door and said 'right, where's drama then?'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Chris.

_Maybe I just can't believe it,_

_It's this one thing you did,_

_Oh, oh,_

_I can't deny, tired of trying,_

_I'm hoping you can keep a secret,_

_For me, for me, for me._

* * *

Chris watched the rest of the class leave and couldn't take his eyes off Sami as she pushed the door open and left with Nat. The class quickly left in crowds, finally leaving him alone to his thoughts. He dragged himself towards his desk and slumped down in his chair, opened up his planner and turned to the plan for his next class.

His thoughts seemed so mixed up.. he knew it was wrong to _kiss_ a student, let alone be with one, but he couldn't deny how attracted he was to Sami. Just thinking about the way she'd run her hands through his hair and kissed every inch of his face less than an hour ago made his cheeks grow hot. He didn't want any of it to end, and he knew needed to tell her this at lunch. He just wanted to be with her and have her in his arms again..

Chris sighed and took a stack of Year Nine books from his desk to mark. Grabbing his pen, and searching his head for the right answers, he couldn't concentrate on marking anything for a whole hour without her. He needed something to distract him, but the only thing he could think of was sitting in the staff room with Tom for the rest of his free period and hope to bump into her at break.

He put his head in his hands, thinking about how happy Sami looked chatting to Natalie earlier. He smiled secretively to himself, thinking the two of them where going to end up being very good friends, even if he _was _going to have to tell them off most lessons for talking too loudly or giggling while he was trying to explain something.

He desperately wanted to find an excuse to pull her out of her drama lesson, even if it was just to 'see her' for five minutes, but it felt wrong to do that on her first day. Running a hand through his almost black hair, he sighed in frustration and muttered to himself, 'how am I supposed to cope until lunch?'

After what seemed like an eternity, he sighed again, grabbed the books and headed out of the door and down the corridor to the staff room to see Tom. If he was going to have to wait, he'd have to occupy himself for at least an hour.

He strode down the corridor and pushed open the staff room door with his free hand, relieved to see Tom sitting on the sofa, completely absorbed in the newspaper in his hands. Chris grinned and shouted out 'alright, mate?', laughing at the look of shock on Tom's face when the paper flew out of his hands and onto the floor in surprise.

'You and those bloody papers!' Chris chuckled, dumping his books on the coffee table, hoping he didn't look impatient enough for Tom to question him on what was going on, but he was too late.

'What's going on, mate?' Tom asked, concerned. 'You look.. worried.' Chris just looked at Tom, sighed and flopped down on the sofa next to him, deciding to tell half of the truth.

'I've tried to mark these books, but for some reason I just _can't _concentrate!' Chris replied, feeling incredibly frustrated.

'Late night?' Tom joked, clapping his mate on the shoulder. This just made Chris feel even worse. 'Nah,' he replied 'Just.. work stuff.' He was lying through his teeth, but yet Tom seemed to believe him and changed the subject.

'Hey, haven't you got the new girl in your form?' Tom asked. 'She must be something, she was all the boys in my Year 12 Lit class were talking about!'

Chris laughed nervously, feeling his heart quicken as soon as Tom mentioned her. There was no _way_ he could wait until lunch, he _had _to see her somehow.

_I'll find her at break_, he thought to himself. _I'll just go past the drama corridor, find an excuse to talk to her.._

'Y-yeah, she's in my form..' Chris said to Tom, trying and failing not to think about her.

'I guess I'll find out what she's like soon enough, she's in my other Year 12 class,' Tom smiled, intrigued.

They carried on chatting for a while, about their weekends and work until Tom looked at the clock and stood up.

'Well, I'd better get out on duty now,' he said, picking up his coat. 'I've got 5 more minutes of peace and quiet, so I'd best go and get some food!' Tom smiled at Chris and walked out of the staff room door. 'I'll see you later, mate!' he shouted over his shoulder.

Chris sighed, relieved. He just needed to go and find Sami, take her to the lab, and.. He swallowed hard, worrying about every single thing that was to do with her which was on his mind, stood up and walked as fast as he could down to the drama classrooms.

He looked through every window as he powerwalked past, looking for her. Finally, he saw her drama class packing up and he stopped outside the door, trying to get his thoughts straight. Chris saw her flash a smile at Nat, completely oblivious to the fact that he was stood there.

_God, she's just.. completely perfect, _he thought to himself as he waited impatiently to see her push the door open and see the expression on her face when she saw him stood there, waiting for her.

Luckily, the bell rang loudly behind him and Chris couldn't hide a relieved but worried smile from crossing his face. Sami's drama class poured out of the doors, each of them smiling at him as they walked past.

Sami and Nat were the last out of the doors, laughing about something until they saw the worried expression on his face.

'S-Sami..' Chris stuttered, 'can you come with me, please?' He looked at Nat, then back to her again. 'It's nothing bad, I just.. need to speak to you about something.. she'll be back in the common room with you by the end of break, I promise,' he muttered nervously, addressing both of them.

'See you in a minute, Nat!' Sami chirped as they started walking towards the labs in silence. Chris swallowed hard again, fighting the urge to lace his fingers through hers and squeeze her hand gently. They reached his classroom and he stepped aside, opened the door and smiled nervously at her, saying 'after you.'

She walked in the classroom, pushing the door open for him to walk through and sat on the edge of his desk. Chris couldn't fight it anymore, he walked up to where she was sat, placed his hand on top of hers and smiled properly for what felt like the first time in forever since they'd kissed earlier.

He just locked eyes with her and somehow managed to growl the words: 'cupboard. _Now._'

Sami smirked enticingly at him, stood up and laced her fingers through his, sending tingles down Chris's spine, leading him through to the cupboard, shutting the door with her free hand. She raised an eyebrow and looked at him. 'So _this _is what you wanted me for, huh?' Chris didn't say anything in reply, his mind was buzzing with the feeling of her hand in his and the two of them standing alone in the cupboard.

Sami lifted her free hand and slid the tip of her index finger down from his chin to his collarbone in a straight line. Chris couldn't help but groan at the feel of her touch on his throat. He pulled her in towards him and whispered softly in her ear, 'I _need_ you. I can't go for five minutes without you being on my mind, and I just won't be able to think properly until you promise me you'll be mine.'

He pulled away slightly and looked straight into her eyes. Her face changed to a delighted expression as she processed what he'd just said to her. Sami reached up and ruffled Chris's hair lightly, then softly said, 'you have no idea how much I've been wanting you to say that..' She paused for a moment, smiled at him and whispered 'Of course I will.'

A thousand happy thoughts entered Chris's head and he pulled her towards him, hugging her tightly and lifting her feet off of the ground. He put her down after a few seconds and pulled away from the hug, examining every inch of her face, struggling to believe that she was now his. He reached out and traced his thumb over her cheekbones.

'Come to my place later?' He whispered back, a huge smile spreading across his face. She nodded and reached up, putting her arms around his neck. He bent down slightly and kissed her tenderly on the lips, his arms moving instinctively around her waist and his hands on the small of her back again. She kissed him softly back and Chris's heart began to race. He pulled away and they stood there for a moment, smiling at each other.

'You never told me what your first name is.' Sami said, softly.

'Christopher.. or Chris, whichever one you want to call me.' He replied, still smiling.

'I like Christopher.. can I call you that?' She asked, looking up into his eyes innocently. Chris sighed softly and laughed.

'Of course you can, but only if you promise me you'll stay the night with me.' They smiled at each other again and he dropped his hands from around her waist and threaded his fingers through one of her hands that were still around his neck.

'Come on, you. I'll write my address down and I'll see you in form, okay?' Chris said softly, his mind wandering to what he should do for them later on. 'I promised Nat that I'd have you back to her by the end of break.'

Still hand in hand, Chris lead Sami out of the cupboard and back to the front of the classroom. They stopped by his desk and he let go of her hand, walked around to where his chair was and opened several drawers, finally pulling out a black biro pen and a scrap of paper and he quickly scrawled his address on the paper and gave it to me.

'Right, now get to that common room, and I'll see you in form, okay?' He said jokingly, trying really hard not to show his excitement.

'Oh, and be at mine for eight?' He shouted to her just as she was about to reach the door. Sami nodded and smiled at Chris one last time before heading out the door, down the corridor and into the common room where Nat would be waiting for her.

The door clicked shut and Chris watched her stride down the corridor until she was out of sight, not taking his eyes off of her for a second. He sat down at his desk, trying to process the thought that the two of them were now together. He loved everything about her, from her dark blonde hair to the tips of her grubby, black Converse shoes. There was no way he could tell her that, not _yet_, as they'd only met this morning.

_How can you think you're in love with someone after meeting them that same day? _He asked himself, not sure if he wanted an answer.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Sami.

_What would my mama do,_

_Uh oh, uh oh,_

_If she knew 'bout me and you?_

* * *

The rest of my day went incredibly fast, and the next thing I knew, the bell had rang, signalling that it was time to go home. I sighed impatiently, wishing it was eight o'clock, not three. I couldn't wait for five more hours to see him again, but I knew that I had to.

I flung my bag over my shoulder and slowly walked out of the classroom door, down the corridor and out of the entrance, into the car park where my mum was waiting in her car for me. I opened the door, put on a smile then shoved my bag on the floor while I flopped into the passenger's seat.

'How'd it go, honey?' Mum asked me while I fastened my seatbelt.

'It was good,' I replied as we pulled out of the car park and out onto the main road. 'My form tutor seems nice, he's the deputy head..'

'That's good! Did you make any friends?' Mum asked, speeding down the roads to our house.

'Yeah, I did!' I smiled, thinking of Nat and the chemistry lesson we had earlier. 'D'you mind if I sleep round her house tonight?' I lied, hoping she'd say yes.

'Yeah, of course, love! Have you got her address?' I nodded and told her that I needed to be round there at eight.

Luckily, we'd reached our house and I got out the car, grabbed my key and opened the front door, leaving it open for my mum to close when she came in just after me. I took my bottle of water out of my bag and dumped it by the sink. I put my bag in the cupboard under the stairs, making sure I took out his address before I did this.

I ran up the stairs and packed a bag, grabbing a clean white shirt for when I got dressed tomorrow morning and my favourite oversized t-shirt and pyjama shorts, stuffing all of them in quickly, then put my toothbrush, a spare tube of toothpaste, a flannel and my hairbrush into a toiletry bag, shoving it in on top of my clothes.

After I was finished packing, I lay down on my bed thinking until my mum called me for dinner at seven. I felt so impatient, wishing I could've suggested an earlier time for me to go over to Chris's flat.

I ate my dinner fast, then rushed back upstairs and got changed into my favourite pair of skinny jeans and a pretty top. I checked the time (7:45) and ran back downstairs into the kitchen.

'Can't you take me now, _please_?' I begged, unable to wait for any longer. My mum sighed and smiled at me. 'You're keen! Alright then, have you got her address?' I grinned and took the piece of scrap paper out of my jeans pocket, written in Chris's slightly messy handwriting. Mum read his address, then smiled at me again. 'You do know that's only around the corner, right?' She sighed and picked up her keys. 'Come on then, let's go.'

I picked up my bag and we headed out of the front door, making sure we'd locked it and jumped into the car. I placed the bag on the floor again and did up my seatbelt. We backed out of the driveway and sped down to the end my road and around the corner, stopping in front of a nice block of flats. I picked up the address again and realised he was on the ground floor. I looked at my mum and grinned, kissed her goodbye and told her I'd see her tomorrow.

I stepped out of the car, picked up my bag and walked up the path to the entrance. I pressed the button for his flat number on the intercom, to let him know I was here. I heard a buzzing sound and I pushed the door open, stepping inside and onto the ground floor. I found Chris's door and knocked on it, a huge grin spreading across my face.

He opened the door after what felt like forever and looked me up and down, not even saying hello. He was wearing jeans too, and a plain, light blue polo shirt.

Chris took my hand and pulled me inside, closing the door quickly. He smirked at me, then pulled me into a tight, gentle hug.

'I missed you _so _much..' He whispered into my ear, still hugging me. I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder, pulling away after a few seconds. 'I missed you, too.' I replied, gazing affectionately into his eyes.

Chris smiled at me and pulled me in close to him again. 'You look absolutely_ beautiful_..' he whispered in my ear again. I laughed and whispered back, 'nowhere _near _as beautiful as you do right now.'

He pulled me in even closer, cupped my chin in his hands and kissed me tenderly. I wrapped my arms around his waist, kissing happily him back. I pulled away after a second and murmured, 'why did you have to make me wait to see you for so long?' Chris just smirked at me and gestured to the sofa. 'Let's go and sit down.' He said softly, walked over to the sofa and sat down. I sat down nervously beside him and he shifted closer to me so our thighs were touching. I wasn't sure what to say or do, but then he reached out and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I moved even closer to him, so close that I was almost sat on top of him and rested my head on his shoulder, kissing his neck.

I heard him moan softly and he pulled me up so I was perched on his thighs, moving his hands to my waist and resting his head on my right shoulder. I closed my eyes and sighed contentedly as he kissed my neck softly, neither of us saying a word.

He began to tickle my stomach and I squirmed, starting to giggle. This just made him tickle me even more and I laughed harder. 'Stop it!' I squeaked, laughing so hard that tears were running down my face. Chris turned me around to face him and looked me in the eyes.

'Just shut up and kiss me, will you?' He said, pulling me in even closer to him, so our foreheads were touching and our lips were just inches apart. I smirked at him and leaned in, kissing him roughly and I slipped my hands under his polo shirt, resting them on his shoulders. He kept his arms tightly around my waist and kissed me equally as roughly back.

He pulled away and we sat together, trying to get our breath back and smiling at each other.

'I.. I'd better go and get a drink,' Chris stuttered, grinning at me. 'You want one?'

I nodded, attempting to speak. 'Yeah.. please.. j-just a water for me though..'

Still grinning at me, he lifted me gently off him and softly back onto the sofa. I gave him my best 'don't go!' look when he stood up and headed towards the kitchen. He smirked at me, clearly trying really hard not to laugh.

'One water, coming right up!' He stopped outside the kitchen, laughing at the look on my face. 'You're making me feel so guilty looking at me like that!'

Chris went into the kitchen and I could hear him running the tap, water filling my glass. I heard a cork pop and the chime of a wine glass being put on the counter. I sighed, feeling slightly lonely even though he was in the next room. I kicked my legs out and lay down on the sofa, my head and feet on the arm rests. I heard Chris's footsteps coming through from the kitchen and towards me, our drinks in his hands. He saw me lying down and put the drinks down, perched on the edge of one end of the sofa, stroking my hair.

I stayed completely still and shut my eyes, feeling his hands run repeatedly through my hair until it suddenly stopped and I felt something warm on my hips.

'Wh-?' I started to say something and I slowly opened my eyes to see him lying next to me, facing me.

'Surprise!' Chris whispered. He traced my hipbones with his thumbs and planted a kiss on my forehead, pushing my fringe out of my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Chris.

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear,_

_And there's no-one there to dry your tears,_

_I could hold you for a million years,_

_To make you feel my love._

* * *

Chris walked back out into the living room, relieved to be back in the same room as Sami again. Just as he was about to sit down, he saw her lying there, her head and her feet on each armrest. His heart began to race as he saw her face light up as soon as she saw him. Setting their drinks down on the table, he couldn't resist sitting down on the edge of the sofa next to her stomach. He smiled at her and began to stroke her silky, dark blonde hair. He loved the feeling of her hair in his hands, knowing she was his. She shut her eyes, clearly feeling the same about him.

A sudden urge came over him to just lie down next to her, so he stopped stroking her hair and placed his hands on her hips, sliding down so he was lying next to her, facing her. Sami opened her eyes, about to say something, when she saw him lying down next to her and her eyes sparkled. Chris leant towards her slightly, whispering 'surprise!' in her ear and pushed her fringe away from her eyes, stroking her hipbones tenderly and kissed her forehead gently, closing his eyes and breathing in the scent of her hair.

'What time is it?' She whispered, kissing his chin. Just the feeling of her lips on his skin made Chris's heart skip a beat, almost making him completely forget where he was.

'I.. don't know..' he whispered back, nuzzling her scalp and loving the feeling of her hair on his face. 'To be honest, I don't care what time it is.. you're right here with me and that's all that matters.' She didn't say anything back, but he felt her move closer to him and her eyelashes fluttering as she closed her eyes, her face pressed against his.

After a while, he opened his eyes and took his face out of her hair, lifting a hand and checking his watch.

'Half past ten..' he said, trying to find an excuse to get her to fall asleep next to him. 'We'd better go to bed now, otherwise I'm gonna have to drag you to school tomorrow morning!' He was lying through his teeth, but he just hoped she'd believe it. Sami sighed and opened her eyes, looking up at him innocently.

There was something about the way that she looked at him which made Chris realise that he didn't want to sleep _with _her, he wanted to fall asleep with her in his arms. He looked at her sincerely and said, 'look, I'm holding you responsible if we're late tomorrow morning.. I'll get you up at quarter to 7, plenty of time for us to get ready then.'

Chris smiled down at Sami and stood up, instantly feeling rather cold after having her next to him for a while. He held out a hand for her to take and grabbed her bag with the other and looked at her pleadingly. He saw her face soften at the look that he gave her and she took his hand, stood up and took her bag from him.

He lead her to his bedroom then showed her where the bathroom was.

'Alright, I'll just get changed and stuff and I'll be back in a sec..' Sami said and shut herself in the bathroom. Chris sighed to himself, missing her already. He couldn't be bothered to get changed, so he took his polo shirt off, to reveal his toned body and collapsed on his side of the bed. He could her finishing brushing her teeth, and the clank of her toothbrush landing in the pot next to his.

The bathroom door opened and she walked towards him, dressed in only an oversized t-shirt and a pair of shorts that looked like they were barely there. Her hair was pulled up into a messy ponytail, it was fluffy and all over the place. Her glasses were pushed to the very top of her nose and as soon as she saw him, a massive smile spread across her face.

'You know what? I've never seen anybody this beautiful before..' Chris said, as Sami walked closer to him. As soon as he said that, she broke into a run and jumped just before she reached the bed, landing perfectly beside him. She didn't say anything for a while, she just lay there, trying to process what he's just said to her.

'Yeah? Well, I could say exactly the same to you!' She finally said, her eyes scanning over his top half. Just seeing her check him out like that made Chris's cheeks turn red, making Sami laugh.

He just looked at her and said, 'right, you, we really should be getting to sleep!' Sami sighed, pulled the covers back and slid her feet under them, lying down on the pillow on the side next to Chris. He smiled at her, struggling to believe that she'd be sleeping next to him tonight. He sat up and slid into his side of the bed, opening his arms for her to rest her head against his bare chest. She grinned at him cheekily and moved, just in the right place. Chris wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her hair, letting go of her for a minute to pull the covers up over them.

Sami wriggled around slightly and turned to face him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he kept his hands arms round her waist. They looked at each other for a second and kissed again, more passionately than they ever had before. Chris pulled away and looked at her lovingly. He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes, snuggling up to her.

'Night, beautiful..' Chris murmured. He felt Sami kiss the spot where his Adam's apple was. 'Night, Christopher.' She whispered in his ear and his heart quickened.

Chris smiled to himself, barely able to contain his excitement that they'd be waking up together in the morning.

When he was 90% sure that she was asleep, he whispered those magical 3 words that he'd been wanting to say since she'd agreed to be with him at break. 'I love you, Sami.' he whispered gently, feeling another sudden rush of love towards her as he fell asleep with her lying in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6 Updated!

Chapter 6: Chris.

_So come on, get higher,_

_Loosen my lips,_

_Faith and desire at the swing of your hips,_

_Just pull me down hard,_

_And drown me in love._

* * *

Chris was the first one to wake up. He could smell her hair, Sami's face burrowed into his bare chest. Chris smiled to himself and reached out, picking up his light blue polo from where he'd tossed it on the floor last night, too tired to get changed. He tried to move her off of him so he could get up and eat some breakfast, before he woke her up in half an hour. Luckily, she stayed in a deep sleep and he took his polo shirt and put it in her hands.

Chris sighed and kissed Sami's hair one last time before he got up and tiptoed into the kitchen. He quietly made himself some toast, trying really hard not to wake Sami up. He really didn't want to go to work today, all he wanted was to stay in his flat with her all day, but he knew that couldn't happen. It was her second day and he really couldn't afford to take the day off.

While he was waiting for his toast to pop up, Chris looked at the clock on the wall, making sure he had enough time to eat before he woke Sami up. Luckily, it was 6:30, meaning he had quarter of an hour to eat and pack his bag for work, making sure he had the right books that he'd marked to be handed back to all his classes.

The toaster made a popping noise, as it spurted out the golden brown bread and Chris buttered it quickly, not bothering to make himself a cup of tea. He put the toast on a plate and sat down at the kitchen table. He ate as quickly as he could, putting the plate in the dishwasher and packing his bag for work, checking that he had the right books and putting them in a carrier bag.

He checked the clock again. 6:45, finally. Chris tiptoed back into his bedroom and smiled when he saw Sami still lying there, fast asleep with his polo shirt pressed to her face. He sat down on the bed next to her and stroked her hair. 'Morning, beautiful,' he whispered in her ear. Sami's eyes opened slowly and she blinked sleepily, looked up at him and whispered back, 'morning, Christopher.' Chris smiled again and kissed Sami affectionately on the forehead. 'Come on, you need to get up,' he said. Sami gave him a pleading look and he laughed, pulled the covers back and stepped away from the bed. Sami rubbed her eyes and dragged herself out of the bed, making Chris laugh even harder.

'What?' she asked grumpily.

'You're really not a morning person, are you?' Chris said, still laughing. He walked around to where she was stood and hugged her lovingly, breathing in her scent.

She pouted, as if she was annoyed with him. Mornings definitely weren't her thing. He flashed her a smile, and kissed her, full on, on the lips. After a moment she gave in, and kissed him back, exhilarated at the chemistry between the two of them, and how their lips touched. He felt her smiling into the kiss and he tucked the tips of his fingers slightly underneath the waistband of her incredibly short pyjama bottoms. She felt his touch on her skin, and she kissed him faster, making Chris feel like he didn't want his lips to ever leave hers. He nibbled gently on her bottom lip and she tilted her head back slightly, her hands moving from his neck and her fingers tracing every little detail of his face. He delicately traced her skin with his thumbs and felt her shiver with happiness. She pulled away after a few seconds and licked her lips, smirking enticingly at him. Chris felt like his breath had been taken out of him and his knees buckled, just at the way she was looking at him.

Chris took another step towards her and tugged lightly on her baggy, oversized t-shirt, arching an eyebrow suggestively. Sami grinned at him and licked her lips again, gazing into his deep, blue eyes. Chris reached out and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and leaned forwards. 'You're _so _beautiful..' he whispered in her ear, meaning every single word of it. He moved away slightly and looked into her grassy green eyes.

'Come here..' he said softly, pulling her closer to him. He bent down again slightly and kissed her delicately, savouring the feeling of her lips on his. He felt her smirk and she kissed him back again, their lips melting together perfectly. Chris suddenly felt a wave of longing for her and reached for the bottom of her t-shirt. He pulled it up over her hips and Sami smiled into the kiss, moving away from him slightly so he could pull her t-shirt up to where she could reach. She pulled away slowly and Chris gave her a look of pure love.

Chris melted inside. Reminiscing on his past life in the city, when he had the champagne lifestyle, ladies and a fast car. He was glad he discovered his true calling as a science teacher, or he would of never met such a beautiful person and instead would have carried on with the same old daily grind. Sami noticed he had gone quiet and was staring into space.. 'What's up?' she asked. Chris didn't reply but instead smiled and gently pushed her back onto the bed.. 'Just 10 more minutes..ten more minutes with you.' He whispered in her ear as he snuggled up to her.

'Hold on.' She said, pulling her t-shirt up over head and throwing it on the floor. Chris smiled softly at her, pulled her back down towards him and kissed her gently again. Sami happily kissed him back and Chris felt her hands in his hair, making him soften inside again.

His hands moved back to just underneath the waistband of her pyjama bottoms and Sami smiled into the kiss. Chris pulled away slightly and pulled her over so he was practically lying on top of her. Sami pulled away and grinned at him. Chris moved his hands and traced the curves of her body from just below her ribs right down to her hips, making her giggle. He stopped and kept his hands on Sami's waist, planting kisses from her shoulder to her cheek, stopping just before he reached her lips. He smiled at her then leant down slightly and kissed her again. Chris's hands instinctively ran through her hair and he felt Sami's arms around his neck again, her fingers stroking the back of his neck. Chris's lips melted into hers and he completely forgot about having to go to work that morning.

He moved his hands down a little and tugged on the waistband of Sami's pyjama bottoms, pulling away from the kiss for a second to look at her and raise an eyebrow suggestively again. Sami smiled at him and kissed him again softly. Chris happily kissed her back and pulled her pyjama bottoms down gently so they were sat on her thighs. He pulled away and softly kissed the skin from the middle of Sami's ribcage down to her belly button. Sami squirmed a little bit, giggling at how the feeling of his lips on her skin was tickling her. Chris began to laugh a little bit too at how ticklish she was, and looked up into her eyes, his thumbs stroking her cheekbones.

'Are you sure you want to do this?' He whispered tenderly in her ear. Sami sighed happily and smiled at him. 'Of course I'm sure,' she replied, reaching out and running a hand through Chris's hair affectionately. A sound of pleasure escaped Chris's throat and he leant down again, kissing her hard and fast. He pulled away after a minute and kissed her gently on the cheek, then smiled at her and tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. Sami closed her eyes and Chris planted kisses all over her face. He could feel her hands in his hair still and he'd never felt as happy as this before. He closed his eyes and gently ran his fingertips over every inch of Sami's face and pecked her lightly on the lips repeatedly. Chris smiled at the feeling of her smooth skin beneath his fingertips and the softness of her lips on his.

Sami so badly wanted to tell him those three perfect words back to him, she could of sworn he said them to her as she was sleeping, or it could of just been a dream.. this whole relationship was a dream to her. She was with the most handsome man ever, who treated her like a princess, even though they had known each other for barely a week. She wanted to whisper them, with meaning.. with love. As she slowly moved her head towards his ear, she could feel his warm breath on her body, his baby soft hands on her shoulders.. 'I love you,' she whispered into his ear. 'I love you, too,' Chris whispered back with a quickening in his heartbeat. He moaned as they embraced in a hug and rolled over. It was only then when Chris saw the red glow of the numbers on the alarm clock against the cream walls and groaned.

'What?' Sami asked him. 'It's 20 past 7 already..' Chris sighed. 'We'd better get dressed, I normally leave at about 10 to 8.' He looked meaningfully into Sami's eyes and kissed her delicately one last time before taking his hands away from her shoulders and rolling off the bed, heading towards his wardrobe. Sami shot him a pleading look and he felt himself weaken inside. She looked at him again and stood up, smirked at him and grabbed her bag.

Chris smiled at her and couldn't help examining her from the roots of her blonde hair down to the tips of her toes. She caught his eye and he blushed, making Sami laugh. He couldn't resist taking a few more steps towards her and enveloping her in a warm, gentle hug. She buried her face into his shoulder and he smiled to himself, tilted his head a little bit and kissed her forehead. Chris slowly let go of Sami and looked at her meaningfully. She looked back at him and pouted, trying to give him the puppy dog eyes. 'Stop it!' He groaned, 'I don't want to go to work this morning and you're making it worse..'

Sami giggled playfully and stuck out her tongue at him, making Chris's knees buckle slightly and he blushed, his heart quickening again. Just the way she was looking at him was making him desperate to kiss her again, but he knew that they both needed to get dressed or they'd be late. He just shook his head at her jokingly and stuck his tongue out at her in return, opening his wardrobe doors. He scanned through his clothes, trying to pick out what to wear to work that morning. He heard Sami's footsteps getting closer to him and she slipped her arms around his waist, her head resting on his left shoulder.

'I thought I told you t-' Chris started to say as he turned his head to look at her, but got cut off mid-sentence as she kissed him again. Their lips melted together again and it took Chris a while to find the strength to pull away and smile at her dizzily. 'Do I have to?' Sami asked pleadingly. Chris just smirked and nodded, suddenly feeling her lips on his jawbone and the side of his neck to his collarbone. For once, Chris found himself speechless. 'What's wrong?' Sami asked, pulling away for a second. 'N-nothing..' Chris stuttered, gasping as Sami carried on kissing him again. She pecked him on the lips then gave him a gentle push towards the wardrobe. 'Dressed. Now.' She smirked.

'N-no..' Chris sighed, wanting more of the feeling of her lips on his skin. Sami just looked at him meaningfully and Chris sighed. 'Fine..' He said, picking out a pair of trousers and lying them on the bed. He turned to the wardrobe, then looked back again to find his favourite shirt laid next to his trousers. 'Wear that one,' he heard Sami say. 'It'll save you from taking ages to pick one out!'

'Thank you,' Chris whispered back. He walked towards her and gave her another quick kiss. Sami pulled away after a few seconds, picked up her bag and headed towards the bathroom. 'I suppose I'd better get dressed too, then,' she sighed as she closed the bathroom door behind her.

Chris shook his head and smiled to himself, getting dressed as quickly as he could. He moved into the kitchen and put the kettle on, sliding a slice of bread into the toaster for when Sami was changed. He quietly made two cups of coffee and was sat down on the sofa when Sami returned, dressed in her Waterloo Road uniform.

He couldn't help checking her out and he looked up to find her looking right back at him, blushing furiously. This made Chris laugh and he gestured towards the kitchen. 'There's some toast nearly ready and a cup of coffee on the side for you,' he smiled. Sami smiled back at him and headed towards the kitchen. 'I'll be back in a minute, then!' she replied as the toaster made a popping noise.

Chris could hear her buttering her toast and then putting it on her plate. He smiled to himself, feeling slightly impatient as he couldn't wait to have her sat next to him, so he could slip his arm around her shoulders and pull her close to him. 'Just coming!' She shouted from the kitchen, appearing through the door a moment later with her plate and mug in each hand. A huge smile spread across Chris's face as she walked across the room and placed her coffee on the table, sitting down beside him. His arm automatically slipped around her shoulders and Sami turned and faced him, smiling too. 'I missed you..' he murmured, gazing happily into her eyes and moving in for a kiss. Sami giggled and pecked him on the lips teasingly. 'Oi! And you're the one who's worried about being late!' She joked and picked up her toast, biting into it delicately. Chris pouted at her jokingly and watched her eat her toast, completely fascinated at the sight of her. 'What?' She asked quizzically and noticed him watching her. 'Nothing..' Chris replied hastily, 'you just look beautiful even while you're eating, that's all,' he said affectionately and squeezed her shoulder. Sami blushed again and put her plate down, having finished off her toast.

'Come here..' Chris whispered gently and pulled her up onto his thighs again before she had the chance to protest. He gently brushed her hair away from the back of her neck and over her shoulders, then kissed her neck from just below her hairline all the way down to just before where the collar of her shirt was. He felt Sami's body completely relax as he did this and he smiled, kissing her back up from her shirt collar to her hairline again. 'Mm..' Sami whispered and Chris smiled then buried his face in her neck. He reached out and started to play with her hair. He heard her gasp and he tugged harder on her hair, pulling her closer to him with her free hand. 'I bloody love _you_!' She exclaimed, wriggling slightly in Chris's lap. 'I thought so..' Chris smirked playfully and repeatedly smoothed over the other side of her hair with his other hand. He lifted his head and gently turned her around, so she was still sat on his lap, but facing him. 'I love you _so_ much..' he whispered affectionately, smiling at her. 'I love you too,' Sami whispered back, gazing into Chris's clear, blue eyes.

The two of them just sat there together for a moment, smiling at each other and looking deeply into one another's eyes. Eventually, Chris leant forward and kissed Sami gently on her nose. Her smile widened and he pulled her even closer to him, so close that her legs were stretched out to the side of her and their chests were touching. Sami grinned cheekily at Chris and roughly ran her hands through his short, almost black hair and a sound of pleasure hummed out of Chris's throat. 'D'you wanna go back to bed?' he growled, a glint appearing in his eye. 'Why wouldn't I?' Sami replied, her hands still in his hair. Chris bit his lip and stood up, pulling Sami up with him and cradling her in his arms. She was fairly light and Chris looked down at her, grinned wickedly and still holding onto her, sprinted as fast as he could back into his room. He slowly let go of her and pulled his tie off. 'Sit.' He growled at Sami, pushing her down onto the bed. Sami smiled at him again and sat cross-legged at the end of the bed. Chris grinned again, then leant down and kissed her fiercely. He felt Sami smile into the kiss and she pulled him down roughly. He landed softly on top of her, the two of them toppled over so they were lying down. Still kissing hard and fast, they both opened their mouths and Chris slipped his tongue in Sami's mouth. He took her tie off and unbuttoned her shirt as quickly as he could, still kissing her.

They both felt the overwhelming surge of passion spread through their bodies as they continued to undress each other until Sami paused and withdrew from the kiss. Chris, breathing heavily, was puzzled at her sudden withdrawal, but was quickly snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a sudden pull on his belt. He looked at her, with a cheeky smile. Sami stared at him, examining every detail of his face, from his cheeky dimples to his bright blue eyes, and raised an eyebrow in a rather suggestive way. Immediately their lips met again and they both savoured the feeling of each other's lips and skin. Sami delicately undid the silver buckle of Chris's belt, then playfully tugged on it until it came free from his belt loops. Chris smiled into the kiss, carefully caressing her face with his fingers. Just as he was about to make another, move, Chris's work phone began to ring sharply from the kitchen. Still breathing heavily, he rolled onto his back. 'Sorry, I'm going to have to get this,' Chris said as Sami shot him a pleading look. He gave her a quick peck on the forehead, then slumped into the kitchen to answer his phone.

'Hello?' Chris answered, trying to hide his breathlessness. It was Tom calling..

'Mate, where are you?'

'Erm..' He shot a look at Sami. 'I'm.. at my flat.'

'Your flat?' Tom exclaimed.

'Yeah.. I had to quickly pop back because I forgot some students' books,' Chris lied.

'Oh, okay. I'll see you in a bit then, but be quick, Ruby's in cleanup mode again!'

'Okay, see you in a bit.' Chris hung up and headed back to his bedroom.

'That was T- _oh_.' Chris started to say, but was cut off when he saw Sami lying down with her eyes closed, wearing just her underwear. He quickly walked over to the bed and lay down next to her and kissed her roughly. She pulled him in closer to her as she kissed him back, but pulled away after a second. Chris shot her a confused look, but Sami opened her eyes and smirked at him. 'Where were we?' She asked cheekily. She smiled at him and tugged on the zip of Chris's trousers, finally pulling them down and kissed him again. Chris's hands ran through Sami's hair and he then traced the skin on her stomach gently, tickling her. He could feel her starting to giggle and he pulled away from the kiss, smiling at her. He stopped tracing her skin for a minute and pulled her over so she was lying down on top of him. A happy glint appeared in Sami's eye and Chris's smile widened. He leant in and wrapped his arms around her waist, then began to nibble cheekily on her left ear. He felt Sami smile and her whole body relaxed. Chris carried on nibbling her ear, moved one of his hands from her waist and tugged gently at a strand of her dark blonde hair again. He heard her cry out in surprise, 'this really isn't fair you know, teasing me like this!'


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Sami.

**A/N:** _Sorry I've taken so long to update this, I've been adding in a lot to Ch. 6 and updating it as I go along, as I wasn't sure of a good place to finish it! This one's very short, as I'm planning on something for chapter eight which I've just started writing. Thanks for reading!_

* * *

_Down to you,_

_You're pushing and pulling me down to you,_

_But I don't know what I want._

* * *

I couldn't deny it, I did want to do this with Chris, but I suddenly felt incredibly uneasy as I felt him tugging on my hair and his free hand wandering down and pulling on my bra strap. I wasn't ready for this yet, which I totally wasn't expecting. I mean, I wanted to, but I wanted something special, not a quick thing before we were going to head off to school.

I had to tell him this, so I wriggled away a little bit and faced Chris, looking straight into his beautiful blue eyes and chewed on my bottom lip nervously, taking a deep breath. 'Chris, I.. I want this and everything, but.. I don't think I'm ready,' I whispered, worried about what he was going to say. 'This is the furthest I've ever gone with someone and.. I'm just not sure about any of this yet.' I looked away nervously and Chris took my hand and cupped my chin with his free one. I looked back up to find him looking right into my eyes with a serious, yet loving expression on his face.

'Shh, it's okay, I completely understand what you're saying..' he replied softly. 'To be honest, I love you even more for telling me and we don't have to do anything you're not completely ready for.' We both sat up and he kissed my forehead, pulling me into a gentle hug.

A wave of humiliation came over me and hot tears sprang to my eyes and ran down my cheeks. A sob escaped from my lips and Chris's arms tightened around me, then he froze. I buried my face into his shoulder, still crying and silently cursed myself for being so stupid. I felt really bad, as if I was messing him around, thinking I was ready and then changing my mind at the last minute. I knew I was old enough and everything, but I felt like such a child for not being ready to do anything with him.

Chris pulled me closer to him and smoothed a hand over my hair comfortingly, making me feel slightly better. He slowly let me go and took one look at my tear-stained face then silently kissed all of them away. I swallowed hard and bit my lip again. I closed my eyes for a second and he kissed me gently, then pulled away and looked at me, his face full of guilt. 'I'm.. sorry,' he said gently, 'I didn't even think about how you were feeling and if you were ready for this or not..' He looked at the clock and gave me an apologetic look. 'We'd better be getting to school, otherwise we'll be late.'

He took my hand and squeezed it one more time, then we both got dressed quickly and managed to get into school on time without anyone noticing that we'd arrived together.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret,_

_Dirty little secret,_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret,_

_Just another regret, hope that you can keep it,_

_My dirty little secret,_

_Who has to know?_

* * *

The rest of my first week went really well. I settled in to my new classes, became quite close to Nat and befriended a girl in my Spanish class called Naomi. Chris and I talked over what happened on Tuesday morning and agreed that we could fool around, but if we were going too far, I could say when I felt like we needed to stop. We carried on seeing each other both in and out of school, whether it was simply smiling secretively at one another during his Chemistry lessons or exchanging passionate, stolen kisses in the science lab cupboard. We made sure that our hands always brushed whenever we walked past each other in the corridor, and he always stood as close to me as possible without getting caught whenever I needed help in class.

He kept me behind at the end of Friday's lesson and told me that it was a typical school thing, but they had to bring my mum in on Monday morning just to discuss how I'd settled in and my progress so far. He then told me that Mrs Fisher, the head teacher, was going to be there too. I silently stood there for a moment and we both exchanged a look, realising how hard it was going to be for Chris to be professional with me and the two of us having to try incredibly hard to keep our hands off each other for the whole meeting.

Chris took my hand and squeezed it reassuringly, then locked his soulful blue eyes with my green ones and gently ran a thumb over my knuckles. My heart skipped a beat and I'd never felt more desperate to just pull him into the cupboard, push him up against the door and kiss him as hard as I possibly could. I looked up at him fiercely and he grinned cheekily at me, as if he could read my mind. He reached out with his other hand and tweaked my nose gently, clearly trying hard not to laugh at the look of sheer desperation on my face. His thumb still stroking my knuckles, he quickly looked outside the classroom door to make sure that no-one was there and traced my lips with the index finger of his free hand. I tilted my head back and moaned in frustration, making Chris smile even more. '_Please_ can we just go to the bloody cupboard already?' I growled, my eyes filled with desire and frustration.

'Swearing's against the rules, don't you know that?' Chris smirked. 'I'm gonna have to punish you for that one..' He winked flirtatiously at me and pulled me up from where I was sat on top of his desk. He laced his fingers through mine properly and we sprinted to the cupboard as fast as we could, slamming the door behind us. Too impatient to even wait for Chris to take his hand off the door handle, I grabbed him by the shirt and kissed him hard. I felt him smirking and his hands flew straight into my hair, tugging at it as he twirled strands of it around his fingers. I pulled away for a second, smiled at him lovingly then pushed him up against the door, smirked at him and ran my hands down his chest, unbuttoning his shirt and repeatedly pecking him softly on the lips.

I heard Chris breathe in sharply as I unbuttoned the final button at the bottom of his shirt and pulled it out from where it was tucked in to his trousers. I put a finger to his lips and smirked. Luckily, the lesson we'd just had together was the last lesson of the day, plus it was Friday afternoon and everyone was trying to get out of school as quickly as they could, meaning that there was a really slim chance of us getting caught. 'Don't worry, we won't get caught,' I whispered. I looked up to find him smiling at me and I took my finger away from his lips. He put his hands on my hips, leaned in and kissed me tenderly. I felt myself melt inside and I'd never felt so in love with anyone up until that moment.

I wrapped my arms around Chris's neck and deepened the kiss, feeling the huge problem of trying to sneak around slip from my mind. I didn't want anything or any_one_ else apart from him. I cupped his face in my hands and he sighed softly against my lips. I felt no shame in admitting to myself that I'd really fallen hard for him, too much to care that he was my teacher and it was completely against the rules.

I pulled away for a second so that we could both get our breath back, and stood up on my tiptoes. He shot me a dazed, slightly confused look as I leaned in and whispered 'I love you' into his ear. His hands moved up to my waist and I heard him whisper back 'I love you too.' I moved away slightly so that we were gazing affectionately into each others eyes. I looked down and realised then that Chris's shirt was completely undone, and still on him. I looked back up again at him and raised an eyebrow. 'You know what? That shirt would look _much_ better on the floor,' I said flirtatiously, grinning at him. 'It would,' Chris replied with the same amount of flirtation in his voice, 'but so would yours, too.' He took a small step closer to me and pulled my tie off slowly, not looking away from my eyes for a second. Our faces were mere millimetres apart, but he didn't try to kiss me. I suddenly felt incredibly impatient as he began to unbutton my white shirt even more slowly, clearly trying to tease the hell out of me. I gritted my teeth and he noticed this, my favourite cheeky grin appearing on his face. 'Whatever you're trying to do to me,' I managed to choke out as I felt his fingers popping open the middle button, 'it's bloody well working!'

'Good,' Chris replied, stopping for a second to leave a long, lingering kiss on my neck, making me feel even more frustrated and impatient than I was before. 'What's wrong, gorgeous?' He asked me, knowing full well how frustrated I was getting with him and carried on unbuttoning my shirt, and I breathed a sigh of relief as he popped open the final button. Chris looked at me shyly then knelt down and kissed every inch of the skin of my stomach. I gasped a little bit at the warmth of his lips on my skin and pulled him back up so he was looking me straight in the eyes. 'Just.. get your bloody shirt _off_, will you?' I asked him pleadingly.

Chris smirked at me and took of his shirt as slowly as he possibly could, not breaking eye contact with me for a second. I bit down hard on my bottom lip, trying not to get incredibly frustrated all over again. After what felt like forever, he threw it onto the floor, took another step towards me and tickled my stomach gently. I started to laugh, which made him tickle me even more. 'Stop i-..' I began to say, but got cut short by Chris's lips suddenly on mine and his hands running through my hair again. I happily kissed him back, the two of us completely unaware of someone's footsteps outside the cupboard door.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Natalie.

**A/N:** _Sorry that this chapter's so short! I literally just finished writing this and I'm just about to start working on Chapter 10, which should be a fair bit longer than this and Chapter 7 were. Thanks again for reading my fic, I really appreciate it! _

* * *

_Turn the lights off in this place,_

_And she shines just like a star,_

_And I swear I know her face,_

_I just don't know who you are._

* * *

Just as she was collecting her stuff from the common room, Nat realised that she'd forgotten to give Mr Mead her coursework at the end of Chemistry a few minutes ago. _I'd better go and catch him now.._ she thought to herself, quickly picked her bag up and headed out of the common room door, down to the science labs. She walked as fast as she could, because it was a Friday afternoon and she wanted to get out of school. She reached the door of Mr Mead's lab, only to find that he wasn't in there. Just as she was about to put her coursework on his desk, she heard a familiar, girlish laugh coming from the cupboard at the back of the classroom. _Nah, surely it's just people still outside on the playground_, she thought to herself, but then she heard a voice squeak 'stop it!' coming from the same place.

Curiously, Nat walked slowly towards the cupboard. She couldn't hear anything else, everything around her went back to being completely silent, but she just wanted to be sure that she wasn't hearing things. She eventually reached the cupboard door and pressed her ear against it. Just as she was about to convince herself that she was going mad, she heard a quiet, muffled sound coming from the other side of the door. _What the hell's going on?_ Nat thought to herself. She recognised that sound, but she still wasn't sure what it was, so she knelt down and peered through the keyhole.

She could see two people stood there, kissing. She immediately recognised Mr Mead stood there topless and she couldn't help just kneeling there and staring at him for a second. _Whoever that is he's kissing is one lucky girl.._ She thought dreamily to herself. Nat managed to drag her eyes away from Mead and attempt to try to work out who he was snogging. She was fairly tall, almost the same height as Mead, with dark, shoulder-length blonde hair. Nat had the feeling that she knew who the girl was, but nothing sprang to her mind. She stayed knelt down, still looking through the keyhole, waiting for them to stop kissing so she could work out who this girl was. Finally, they stopped. Unluckily, she still couldn't see who it was, but she could tell by the look on Mr Mead's face that he was _completely_ head over heals in love with the girl. She saw Mr Mead look gently up at the girl, stroking her cheekbones gently and he kissed her forehead. For some reason, this made Nat feel really happy for him, she remembered all the gossip that used to go around about him and he finally looked like he'd found someone right for him.

'I love you, Christopher..' the girl whispered. Mead smiled affectionately at her and whispered back shyly, 'I love you too, more than you'll ever know.' He ran a hand slowly through her hair and pulled her into a tight, affectionate hug. This made Nat smile, but she really did recognise that voice. _She's probably not from the school_, Nat thought to herself. _Not even one of the teachers.. She does look quite young, though_. She shook her head and stood up, thinking to herself that it'd be best if she left the two them alone, plus she didn't want to get caught spying on one of her teachers.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

_Don't tell me I'm dreaming,_

_Cause if I've been dreaming,_

_I don't ever want to wake up,_

_So in love with this feeling,_

_Tonight I'll be sleeping,_

_Sleeping with my eyes wide shut._

* * *

Chris had a fantastic weekend. He'd managed to get all of his marking done on Friday when he got home and Sami stayed over at his again on Saturday night. They'd sat up until late, laid out on the sofa together, watching crappy Saturday night telly and talking about everything. They then stayed cuddled up in bed together all of Sunday morning until Sami had to be home at 1 o'clock that afternoon.

Chris was worrying slightly about how he was going to have to try _incredibly _hard to be professional with Sami at the meeting with Karen, Sami and her mum on Monday morning. He wanted to make sure that he didn't sit next to her, as instead of focussing on the meeting, he'd be using all of the strength and self-control that he had on trying _not_ to pull her up onto his lap, lean over and kiss her or simply put his hand in hers and squeeze it. He knew that no matter where she was sat, he was going to find it even more difficult to stop himself from staring at her throughout the whole meeting.

Monday morning quickly came around and Chris grabbed his bag with all of his lesson plans and completed marking inside, then headed out the door. He pulled into the school car park a few minutes later and headed straight to his classroom, dumped his bag by his desk and waited for Sami to turn up a few minutes before everyone else. He knew that he'd only last seen her the previous afternoon, but he couldn't wait to see her. He just _needed_ the smell of her hair, the feeling of her skin and her lips on his. He knew how wrong it was, but he'd never felt like this about anyone before.

Chris rested his chin in his hands and leant his elbows on the desk, getting completely lost in his thoughts. He only got snapped out of it when he heard the classroom door click shut and he felt Sami's hands massaging his shoulders. 'Morning, Christopher,' she whispered cheekily in his ear. He felt her lips pressing delicate kisses onto the side of his neck and a groan slipped out of his mouth. One of her hands moved to his hair and she carried on kissing him, her other hand still on his shoulder. 'I missed you,' she whispered, tugging lightly on Chris's tie until she pulled it off and popped open the first two buttons of his shirt. 'How the hell I'm gonna be able to keep my hands off of you at the meeting this morning, I don't even _know_,' Chris replied in a strained voice. He knew it was risky, but he pushed his chair out a bit, then pulled Sami down so that she was sat on his thighs again. He then turned her around to face him and kissed her gently. She happily kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Chris felt a huge wave of love towards Sami and he loved the thrill of having her here with him where they could get caught any moment. He pulled away slowly and didn't move his face an inch away from hers. He smiled shyly at her and kissed her gently on the forehead, brushing Sami's fringe out of her eyes. They could hear the sound of other pupils out on the playground and the two of them sighed. Sami stood up and walked around so she was behind him again and Chris turned his chair around to face her.

'You'd better go and meet Naomi and Nat outside,' he said, pulling a face. He hated doing all of this sneaking around sometimes, but it tended to be quite thrilling, too. He stood up too and gave Sami a quick kiss before pushing her gently towards the door. 'I'll see you in form, we'll walk to the meeting just after!' He called as she pushed the lab door open.

Suddenly, Chris was in a really good mood. He wandered down to the staffroom and had a laugh drinking coffee with Tom for ten minutes, before the bell went off and they went their separate ways to their classrooms to register their tutor groups. His form was stood outside of the classroom, happily chatting to each other, but all Chris could see was Sami. She turned around as soon as she heard his footsteps and her face lit up. This made Chris smile to himself as he unlocked the classroom door again. 'Morning everyone,' he said to the class as they poured into the classroom and sat in their seats.

He flopped down in his chair again, biting back a smile as he thought about how just 10 minutes ago, Sami was sat on that chair with him. He quickly took the register and the rest of registration went by really fast. 'Those of you in my Chemistry class second period, I won't be taking you as I have a meeting, so you'll have a cover. I'll be back with you all after break, so it's important that you do your work!' Chris called out to his form as they poured out of the door to their first lesson.

As soon as they'd all gone, Sami wandered slowly up to Chris's desk and smiled at him. 'Good job I'm supposed to have a free first period..' he muttered, pulling her close to him. He took her hand and squeezed it, smiling back at her. He gave her a quick kiss and pulled away, smiling. 'Come on, you,' he said, 'We should get to the meeting..'


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Chris.

_I said your love, your love, your love, is my drug,_

_Your love, your love, your love.  
_

_I don't care what people say, _

_The rush is worth the price I pay,_

_I get so high when you're with me,_

_But crash and crave you when you leave._

* * *

Chris and Sami walked alongside each other with their hands brushing as they headed down to the meeting with Mrs Fisher and Sami's mum. They finally reached the office door and Chris opened it, attempting to put on a professional face. He let Sami in first and, by the relieved look on her face, Janeece wasn't sat at the desk. He could hear two voices, meaning that Karen and Sami's mum were already in there. His heart started to beat faster, but he had no idea why he was so nervous. Chris looked to his left at Sami and he suddenly felt like it was all going to be okay. He took her hand and delicately traced the skin where her veins were on the back of her hand. He tugged at her hand, pulling her close to him again and gave her a long, lingering kiss. Adrenalin began to run through both of their bodies, the two of them knowing how risky it was doing this outside the Head's office door.

Chris pulled away eventually and smiled slowly at her. Sami reached out and he felt her thumbs stroking the places where his dimples were on both cheeks. This made him smile even more and he affectionately brushed her fringe away from her eyes. 'We'd better go in..' he sighed, dropping his hand from her hair. Sami pouted at him and Chris smiled at her one last time before opening the door to Karen's office and letting her go in first.

'Sorry we're late,' Chris apologised, turning to look at Sami's mum, who was stood next to Karen. She looked fairly young, like she was in her late 30s or early 40s. He noticed that Sami was almost the spitting image of her mum, apart from the fact that she had bright, sparkling green eyes rather than greyish blue ones like her mum. Chris smiled at her and held out a hand for her to shake. 'Chris Mead,' he said. 'I'm the Deputy Head and Sami's form tutor and Chemistry teacher.'

'Hi,' Sami's mother replied, taking his hand and shaking it. 'I'm Donna.'

'Right, we'd better get started then, hadn't we?' Karen smiled, leading the four of them over to the round table at the side of her office. Chris and Donna sat either side of Karen, meaning that Sami had to sit next to Chris. _Oh, shit_, Chris thought to himself. _This isn't going to make this any easier for me.. _

Karen opened up Sami's file which was sat on the table in front of her and smiled at both Sami and Donna. 'Well, she seems to be settling in really well with her chosen subjects,' She smiled. 'Mr Wilding says that you're already on track for getting at least a B in Drama and that you're taking part in the school play soon, is that right?' Sami nodded and smiled too. 'Yeah, Drama's my favourite subject so far!' She then looked at Chris and laughed. 'No offence, sir,' she added, still grinning.

Chris grinned cheekily back at her and replied 'none taken!' 'Mr Clarkson also says you're doing well in English Literature,' Karen continued, 'and he said that you should definitely get at least a B as well!'

Chris tuned out for most of the time when Karen was speaking, as he was used to all of these meetings and she always said the same things at each one. The late September sun streamed in through the windows, highlighting the side of Sami's profile that was facing him and it brought out an awful lot of the natural, bright blonde highlights in her hair. Out of the corner of his eye, he couldn't help but intently watch Sami's facial expressions as she listened to what Karen and Donna were saying to her. He tried as hard as he possibly could to stay professional when Karen questioned him about Sami's progress in his Chemistry lessons, avoiding eye contact with Sami and directing his speech at Karen and Donna.

Once he'd finished talking and Karen was speaking to Donna about what she could do in order to help Sami to progress in each of her subjects, Chris slipped into a daydream. He stayed like this for a few minutes, but was pulled back to reality when he felt something warm resting right on the very top of his thigh. He looked down under the table to find Sami's hand there and he felt the skin of his thigh beginning to tingle. He looked back up again to find Sami grinning devilishly at him. Chris bit down hard on his bottom lip and tried to concentrate on Karen and Donna's conversation, but this failed as soon as he felt Sami's index finger slowly running down from his hip to his knee. A startled sound accidentally slipped out of his mouth, causing the three women sat at the table with him to look at him.

'Chris, are you okay?' Karen asked him, concerned. 'Y-yeah.. I just.. hit my knee on the table leg,' Chris managed to choke out in reply, not daring to look at Sami as a blush spread over his face. Karen smiled at him and then went on to ask Sami how she thought that she was doing. Chris didn't listen to what Sami was saying, but he sat and watched her speak, admiring the way that her lips moved and the little half-smile that she did every so often while she was talking. He smiled to himself, feeling incredibly glad that he'd crashed into her just a week ago.

However, Karen couldn't help but notice Chris watching Sami talking and smiling at her in what seemed like a slightly more than friendly way. _I'm just seeing things, he wouldn't dare after what happened with Jess.. _She thought to herself, but deciding to dismiss it.

After Sami had stopped talking, Karen stood up and smiled at Donna, Chris and Sami. 'Well, I think that's it for now,' she said. 'If either of you have any problems or questions, feel free to come and see me or Mr Mead.' 'D'you mind if you could stay behind a sec? I need to speak to you about coursework..' Chris asked Sami, searching for an excuse just to be able to wrap his arms around her, or just to be alone with her for at least two minutes. 'We'll leave you to it,' Karen replied.

'See you at home, love,' Donna said to Sami and stood up, then kissed her daughter on the cheek. She opened the door, then her and Karen stepped outside, closing the door behind them. Sami and Chris smiled cheekily at each other as the door closed and as soon as they heard Karen and Donna's footsteps getting further away, Sami pulled her chair around a bit so that she was sat right next to Chris. Chris smiled as Sami shifted closer to him so that their legs were touching and she rested her head on his shoulder. The two of them sighed happily, completely forgetting where they were for a little while. Chris slipped an arm around Sami's shoulder and she wrapped an arm around his waist, making him smile shyly at her. 'I love it when you smile like that,' Sami whispered as she gently kissed his neck.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Nat.

**A/N:** _Sorry this chapter's so short, it's sort of a link to something that I'm planning for one of the chapters to come! I understand this isn't the best chapter I've written, but hopefully I'll make up for it with the next two, as I know exactly what I want to write! Thank you for reading my fic!_

* * *

_I found out you going out with him__,__  
__Going out with, __going out with,__  
__You, would not believe the state I'm in.  
__Going out w__ith, yes you're going out with._

* * *

By the time the meeting had finished, it was break. Natalie had to sit on her own in Chemistry second period, as she knew that Sami and Mr Mead had to be at the meeting with Mrs Fisher and Sami's mum to talk about Sami's first week. Nat sighed to herself, remembering the meeting after her first week there and feeling slightly lonely with nobody sat beside her. She'd already become really good friends with Sami over the past week, and she missed her chattiness during the Chemistry lesson.

Ever since she'd seen Mead with that girl after school on Friday, Nat had spent most of her time trying to work out who was with him. Luckily, Sami returned to the common room a few minutes into break and they'd talked about what they did at the weekend then made their way to Chemistry together. Mr Mead arrived late, as always, and as the class made their way inside, Nat could have sworn that she saw Mead shoot some sort of loving look at Sami as she walked past him and through the classroom door.

_No way_, Nat thought to herself, _she can't be who he was with on Friday!_ She tried to just ignore it, thinking she must be seeing things since she'd gone to bed so late at the weekend, but something was telling her that she could be right. _I'll just have to see what happens before I jump to any conclusions_, she thought as she sat down in her seat.

The class finally settled down and the lesson started. 'Okay, today you're going to start doing the write-ups from the experiment you did on Friday with your partners,' Mr Mead announced to the class. Everyone sighed to themselves and turned to their partners, leaving Chris to finish off marking his Year Nine tests. Sami and Natalie got straight to work, discussing the results of their experiment and occasionally writing down some notes.

Chris smiled to himself, looking up every so often to watch Sami. He loved how she poked out her tongue a little bit when she was concentrating, and how she absent-mindedly chewed on her bottom lip while she was listening to what Nat was saying.

Out of the corner of her eye, Nat could see Mr Mead staring at Sami. _Shit_, she thought to herself._ They're together, aren't they?_ She decided not to say anything to Sami, but to tell Naomi later on and see if she'd noticed anything too.

The rest of the lesson went by incredibly slowly, but Sami and Nat managed to get the whole of their write-up done. Just as Nat had managed to convince herself that she was being stupid about the whole idea of Sami and Mr Mead being together, Mead asked Sami to see him after school.

_Alright, I'm definitely telling Naomi now_, Nat thought. _I need her to come with me after school just to see if I'm right.._


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Sami.

_Keep your hands to yourself,_

_These lips belong to someone else,_

_And you know that you'll never get in on it._

* * *

The bell rang and everyone grabbed their bags and stood up, heading to their next lesson in crowds. Nat and I quickly ran to English with Mr Budgen, knowing that he'd have a massive go at us if we were too late. Nat had been really quiet since the end of Chemistry, and I was starting to worry a little bit. _Have I said something to upset her?_ I thought to myself as Budgen droned on, glaring at the class.

I sat and gazed out of the window for a little while, slipping into a daydream. Suddenly, I felt something light hit the back of my head and I looked down to see a bit of screwed up paper lying on my desk. I turned around to glare at whoever threw it, when I saw a cute guy smiling at me. I raised an eyebrow at him in return then turned back around, trying to focus on what Mr Budgen was saying.

Budgen was still ranting about something and glaring at the class, so I looked down at my exercise book and started to doodle. I felt something hit the back of my head again, twice and I turned around again, glaring at the cute guy sat behind me. 'What the _hell_ is your problem?' I hissed at him, through gritted teeth. 'Nothing,' the guy replied, smirking cheekily at me. I rolled my eyes at him and was halfway through turning back around to face the front, when I heard a voice say 'Ronan Burley and Samantha Winter, do you have something that you two would like to share with the class?'

Blushing furiously, I turned around yet again to find the whole class staring and Mr Budgen looking at us impatiently. 'N-no, sir,' I replied awkwardly. 'Good,' Budgen said. 'Can either of you tell me what message the author is trying to get across to the audience and why?' He asked us, pointing to the book in his hand. I looked back at Ronan, who looked like he didn't have a clue. Luckily, I'd already studied the book in my previous school in London for coursework as part of my English GCSE, so I launched into long, detailed explanation which I had drilled into my head the previous year. By the time I was finished, I looked at Mr Budgen, smirking at the look of complete shock on his face. The class stayed silent for a few seconds, before they realised that I'd managed to stun Budgen to speechlessness, and erupted into laughter. 'All right, calm down!' He shouted at the class. He then went on to completely ignore me and what I'd just said for the rest of the lesson and carried on lecturing us.

* * *

After what felt like forever, the bell finally rang, indicating that it was now lunch and everyone scrambled to their feet, packed up and headed out the door as quickly as they could. As Nat had agreed to wait for me outside the common room, I found myself walking towards the door on my own, until I turned around to see Ronan walking alongside me. He really was quite cute, and I thought that if I was going to cover up the fact that I was with Chris, I may as well pretend to be with someone, and Ronan seemed like the right guy to do that with. I wouldn't tell him of course, which I did feel quite mean about.

'Hi,' I said to him, grinning flirtatiously. I saw him blush a little bit and this made me smile even more. 'What you said to Budgen was _brilliant_!' He replied, smiling back at me. 'I don't think I've ever seen him that shocked before! How'd you do that?' I grinned knowingly and shrugged. 'I had to do an essay on it for my English coursework last year,' I replied.

'Hey, can I show you something?' Ronan asked me as we headed down the corridor leading to the common room. 'Yeah, I suppose so,' I shrugged. Ronan grinned at me, took my hand and pulled me back the opposite direction, into Chris's classroom (which was empty, luckily). I smiled at the feeling of his hand in mine, because even though it didn't feel right as he wasn't Chris, it gave me the butterflies. 'What're you doing?' I laughed as he closed the door with his free hand. 'I said I was going to show you something, didn't I?' He replied cheekily.

I shot him a confused look, still holding his hand.'What's that, then?' I asked him. Ronan just smiled at me and took another step towards me and his face slowly inched closer to mine. I smirked at him, then his lips met mine. He kissed me gently and let go of my free hand to wrap his arms around my waist. I smiled into the kiss, completely surprised and finally kissed him back. I ran a hand through his short, curly hair and kissed him faster. He was a fairly good kisser, but it still felt wrong and I found myself wishing that he was Chris.

Just as I'd managed to pull myself together and forget about Chris, I heard the classroom door open, and someone cleared their throat. I slowly pulled away from the kiss and we both turned to look to see who was stood at the door. Thinking it was just one of Ronan's mates, I didn't bother removing my hand from his hair or my other arm from around his neck. Unfortunately, it was Chris who was stood there, staring at us and clearly trying to hide a hurt expression on his face.

'What on_ Earth _are you two doing?' He snapped at us, glaring at Ronan. 'What does it look like we're doing?' Ronan replied cheekily, grinning at me. 'Less of the cheek, Ronan and get back to the common room,' Chris said plainly, opening the classroom door. I pulled away slightly and the two of us started to walk towards the door, but Chris stepped out in front of me and said 'Sami, stay behind for a minute, please.'

This just made Ronan even more smug. 'Jealous, sir?' He remarked, smirking. Chris just shot him a 'get out of here' look and gestured to the open door.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Sami.

**A/N:** _Sorry I've taken so long to write this chapter, I've had so much coursework and final deadlines recently! I'm just going to start Chapter 15 off in a minute, so hopefully I'll be a lot quicker updating now as my coursework's getting progressively less as I've almost finished Year Twelve! Thank you so much for the lovely reviews, I'm so happy that people are reading this!_

* * *

_You think I don't care but I do,_

_Yeah I do,_

_When you leave me,_

_You think I don't care but I do,_

_Wish you knew._

* * *

As soon as Ronan had gone out of the door and was out of earshot, Chris stepped closer to me and took my hand, with a hurt expression on his face. 'What the hell were you doing shoving your tongue down Ronan's throat?' he asked me, his voice full of jealousy. I bit my lip and look down, suddenly feeling incredibly guilty. 'He said he wanted to show me something, and he kissed me.. I only did it to help cover us up,' I sighed, deciding to tell him the truth. 'It felt completely wrong because he's not _you_.' I looked back up at him, worrying about what he was going to say.

We just stood there in silence for a moment. 'Alright, just.. _please_ don't do anything else like that with him while I'm around, it'll drive me insane!' Chris said hesitantly after a while, finally cracking a smile. I squeezed his hand gently and smiled at him, not noticing that his smile didn't reach his eyes. 'I promise,' I said. 'Cupboard?'

Chris shook his head and laughed. 'Not now, you'd better go and meet Nat, hadn't you? We can do this later, though..' He smirked at me and winked. I didn't say anything in reply, just pouted at him. Chris just rolled his eyes at me, looked out of the window to make sure nobody was outside and gave me a quick, gentle kiss. I sighed and ruffled his hair, before walking towards the door.

'See you in form?' I asked him. Chris didn't say anything in reply, just nodded at me as I walked out the door. I strode down the corridor and suddenly felt incredibly impatient. What the hell was I going to do in my free last period? I couldn't risk going back to see Chris before the end of the day, so I was just going to have to put up with waiting for just over an hour.

I eventually reached the common room and found Nat sat on the sofa, waiting for me. 'And where have _you_ been?' She asked me, smiling knowingly. 'Ronan's been boasting since he got back here five minutes ago!' I blushed and Nat laughed. 'Mead might've caught us..' I muttered, biting my lip. 'He kept me behind for a bit.'

'Oh, what'd he say?' Nat asked me curiously. 'Nothing much, just that he'd expected better from me and all that crap,' I replied, lying through my teeth. Luckily, Nat believed me. I quickly changed the subject, still worrying slightly about how calm Chris was when he was speaking to me just a few minutes ago.

'Hey, are you coming with me to the canteen or what?' I grinned, shifting my Converse clad feet awkwardly. Nat smiled at me and stood up. 'Yeah, course I am!' she said, pulling me towards the common room door. We quickly headed down to the canteen, giggling about what had just happened with me and Ronan. Luckily, Chris was nowhere to be seen and I grabbed a baguette and a muffin, then Nat and I headed back to the common room.

I still felt _really_ guilty for kissing Ronan, even though I'd have to pretend to be with him to cover up my relationship with Chris. I could see the look on his face when we turned around, he looked so hurt.. and when he'd sent Ronan away, his voice was full of jealousy. I bit my lip and looked down, putting my feet up on the table in front of me. I sighed and opened the packaging for my baguette, completely forgetting that Nat was sat beside me on the sofa. 'You alright?' She asked me. I jumped and looked up at her, smiling. 'Yeah, I'm fine.. just thinking about coursework,' I lied. 'You sure?' she asked again, sounding concerned. I just nodded, picking at a loose piece of bread.

We sat there in silence for a few seconds, eating our lunch. 'So, you and Ronan, huh?' Nat giggled, nudging me. I blushed bright red and grinned, not saying anything in reply.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

_She's electric, she's the colour running through my veins,_

_She's a siren, hearing voices that I can't explain,_

_Now I should be thinking it over,_

_Instead I'm calling her over,_

_Now she's here, and she won't go quietly._

* * *

Chris watched Sami walk out of the door, down the corridor and out of sight, then sat down at his desk and put his head in his hands, trying to get his thoughts straight. He still wanted to be with her, but he couldn't help feeling insanely jealous of Ronan. He hated the thought of having to see the two of them together, even if it was just to cover up Sami's relationship with _him_.

Suddenly, he was in a foul mood. He got up, slammed the classroom door shut and stomped down to the staffroom, collapsing on the sofa next to Tom. 'What's wrong, mate?' Tom asked him, clearly picking up on Chris's bad mood. 'Just home stuff,' Chris grumbled in reply. Tom looked at him, concerned. 'Are you sure? You've been in a really good mood for the past week, what's happened?'

Chris didn't say anything for a minute, he just remembered the first thing that Tom had said to him just the other morning.

'_Ooh, what's with you? You got out the right side of the _wrong_bed this morning?'_ _Tom remarked, winking. Chris had just grinned knowingly back at him. 'Something like that,' he'd replied._

'Nothing,' he finally said. Tom just sighed, knowing that he'd get nothing out of Chris. He tried to carry on talking to Chris throughout what was left of lunch, but all he got was the occasional 'yeah' and 'okay'. Luckily, the bell rang shortly afterwards and they both made their way to their forms again.

Chris felt his bad mood melting away as he got closer to his classroom. He could see Sami stood there and she turned around, smiling slowly at him. He felt a little bit dizzy, just at the way she was smiling at him and he just wanted to pull her close to him and kiss her hard. But he couldn't as the whole of his form would be there to see it, so he instead walked past her and made sure his hand brushed her thigh as he did so.

He heard Sami gasp slightly and a sneaky smile appeared on Chris's face as he unlocked the classroom door. He pushed the door open and his form piled through it. Luckily, Sami was the last in the line and Chris placed his hand on the small of her back as she walked past him. She giggled and muttered 'cheeky!' at him, making Chris smile even more.

Chris walked into the classroom behind her, closing the door. He sat down at his desk and took the register, occasionally glancing up to find Sami gazing at him lovingly. He felt his cheeks turning bright red and he looked back down at his laptop, trying to keep the little that he had left of his composure.

The bell rang just as he'd finished calling out the register, and the class quickly poured out of the classroom door in crowds. Chris and Sami exchanged a look and Chris mouthed 'see you after school?' to her. Sami smiled at him again and nodded as she pushed the door open and left the room.

* * *

Last period went very quickly for Chris as he had a small Year Seven class and they seemed to be willing to work. He still got the butterflies whenever he thought of Sami. He kept seeing her blonde hair shining in the sunlight streaming through the classroom window and he had to snap himself out of a daydream several times throughout the lesson.

She was stood outside his class as soon as the bell rang. He held the door open for the Year Sevens to exit and his breath caught in his throat as soon as he saw Sami stood there. As soon as the corridor was empty, he grabbed Sami's hand and pulled her inside, quickly closing the door behind them. They just stood there for a second and Chris took the time to admire everything about her from her hair to her feet.

Wordlessly, Chris pulled her towards him and kissed her as hard and as passionately as he possibly could. He slipped his tongue into his mouth and his hands wandered down, squeezing Sami's thighs. She pulled away and looked at him dizzily, then whispered 'God, I need to get you jealous more often!'

Chris didn't move his hands an inch and he could feel the electricity running through his hands and up his arms. Sami just smiled cheekily at him, then began to gently kiss the side of his neck. Chris started to make appreciative noises and as soon as she heard this, Sami began to nibble gently on the skin of his neck as she carried on kissing him. 'Mm,' Chris whispered, smiling. Sami pulled away for a second and lazily ran her hands through his hair. A choked sound escaped Chris's throat and he'd never felt more attracted to someone in his life. 'God, I love _you_!' He exclaimed, his hands squeezing Sami's thighs again. Sami giggled, making Chris smile, and carried on kissing and nibbling at the skin of Chris's neck.

The two of them were so wrapped up in each other that they hadn't noticed Naomi and Nat stood outside the door, watching everything that they'd been doing.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

**A/N:** _Hi! I just wanted to quickly say that this one's gonna be slightly an M rated chapter. I'm not gonna do any smut (purely because I'm incredibly awkward just reading it, let alone trying to write it!), but I just wanted to warn any of the younger readers for this one. _

_Anyways, I just wanted to say a huge thank you to the lovely Natty (DroppedPen) who was a massive help when I got incredibly stuck writing the first two sections of this chapter, you're amazing! _

* * *

_But I won't mind,__  
If you take me home,  
Come on, take me home,  
I won't mind,  
if you take off all your clothes  
Come on, take them off._

* * *

_Nat and Naomi just stand there for a while, trying to take it all in. Surely their eyes were deceiving them. But unfortunately not, it really was Sami in that room with Mr Mead.. their best friend and their science teacher. They were shocked, to say the least. But there was something about the way that they were kissing made the smallest part of them think that Mead wasn't using Sami, he seemed like he was.. in __love_ with her or something.

They carried on looking through the window of the classroom, interested to see what'd happen next. Eventually, Mead and Sami stopped kissing for a second, but neither of them moved their face an inch. Both Nat and Naomi could tell by the looks on Chris and Sami's faces that they were obviously together. They stood there for a few seconds more, before they saw Sami's lips move, then she kissed Mead's neck repeatedly.

'Okay, I've definitely seen enough now.' Nat said, turning away from the door at the look on Mead's face as Sami was kissing him. 'Yeah, me too.' Naomi replied, turning away too and looking a little bit green.

* * *

They carried on kissing for a while after Naomi and Nat had left, but Chris suddenly pulled away, the passion of their kiss still affecting him.

'Come on,' he said, pleading with her. 'We could go back to mine. You know..' He couldn't help but look her up and down. 'We could..'

Sami laughed, a little nervously in fact. Was she really ready for what he was hinting at? They'd been seeing each other for a fairly long time, but maybe she wasn't ready to commit to him like that.. Yet. Instead of saying anything, she just laced her fingers through his, and before he could argue she went out the door, heading straight towards his car with him in tow.

Screw it, she was ready. Just the way that Chris looked at her was enough to prove that he was perfect for her.

Chris stumbled along behind her as she urgently tugged him towards his car. He'd just managed to pull his bag over his shoulder before they left the classroom, too lazy to go back and lock the door. He loved the feeling of his hand in hers, knowing that she was his. He'd never wanted anyone _this_ badly before. As soon as they reached the car park, he pushed her up against his car and kissed her fiercely, wrapping his arms around her waist. He pulled away after a minute and just looking at her made him realise how much he needed her. 'My place. _Now_.' He growled at her as he unlocked his car.

Sami wordlessly let go of his hand and got into the passenger's side of Chris's car. Chris got into the driver's seat, did his seatbelt up and reversed out of the space in the car park as quickly as he could. He put his hand on the gearstick, the other hand gripping the steering wheel. He suddenly felt Sami's hand on his knee and he put his foot on the accelerator, speeding out of Waterloo Road and down the roads. He _needed_ to get home, he couldn't take this any longer. Sami clearly felt the car speed up, and she giggled. Chris took his eyes off the road for just a second to admire her profile, but instantly wished he hadn't as this just made him even more desperate to get home.

'You look sexy when you're driving.' Sami grinned and Chris's eyes widened. He took his hand off the gearstick and squeezed the hand that was on his knee. 'Oh, just you wait until we get back to mine..' He replied, smirking and not taking his eyes off the road.

Chris could hear her slide over a bit towards him and he felt her lips on his neck again, nibbling on his skin. He drew in a breath and gripped the steering wheel even more, feeling even more impatient than before. He was finding it incredibly hard to concentrate on driving because of her, and the further her lips got down his neck, the more impatient he became. Sami kissed the skin of Chris's collarbone and he couldn't help a groan escaping his mouth.

Sami giggled again and stopped kissing him for a minute. 'You like that, huh?' She grinned sneakily at him. Chris didn't say anything, but he just bit down on his bottom lip. Sami raised her eyebrows at him and kissed and nibbled her way back up Chris's neck. Chris could suddenly feel her tongue there too, and Sami ran her index finger up the inside of Chris's thigh. Chris just gritted his teeth and tried to keep his eyes on the road. Thankfully, they reached his block of flats and he pulled into the car park. He found a space and quickly parked. He didn't open the door, just instead leaned over, tilted Sami's chin up so she was looking at him, and kissed her full on the lips. He couldn't help his hands wandering down again and he just wanted her there and then. Still kissing her, he moved his hands up and loosened her tie, popping open the first three buttons on her shirt. She pulled away after a minute and just grinned at him.

'Let's go,' Chris growled at her again. They got out of the car and Chris walked around to the passenger's side and wrapped his arm around Sami's waist. They walked inside together and practically sprinted at top speed into Chris's flat. As soon as he closed the door, they kissed again, their hands all over each other.

'Jesus _ Christ, _ I love you!' Chris moaned as Sami planted kisses all the way down his throat and practically tore open his shirt. She just smirked at him and ran her hands down his chest. 'Are you sure you want to do it this time?' He asked her carefully, hoping she'd say yes. 'Mm, of course I am!' She exclaimed, quickly pulling Chris's shirt out of where it was tucked into his trousers. 'Did I ever tell you how sexy you are when you're like this?' She grinned, looking up at him. A smirk appeared on Chris's face. 'No, you haven't until now.. But I'm not complaining!'

Chris pulled her closer to him and kissed her again. He could feel her hands knotted his hair and she smiled into the kiss. He reached out and pulled on Sami's already loose tie until he'd pulled it off and unbuttoned her shirt slowly. He pulled away slowly, and raised an eyebrow suggestively. Sami didn't do anything other than smirk at him and say 'yes _please_!'


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Sami.

**A/N:** _Hi! Just another quick warning that this chapter's a bit more M rated than the last one because of the last paragraph, so I'd suggest skipping this one if you're uncomfortable with stuff like this.. (I'm still refusing to write smut though, so it's definitely _not_ an MA rated chapter!) _

_Thank you _so_ much for the lovely reviews, it really keeps me going with this! Thanks again to Natty for reading all of this as I'm writing it, you're amazing!_

* * *

_Turn off the lights, _

_And turn off the shyness,_

_Cause all of our moves make up for the silence,_

_And oh, the way your makeup stains my pillowcase,_

_Like I'll never be the same._

* * *

About an hour later, I was laid under Chris's covers with my eyes closed and Chris snuggled up to me. I was still struggling to take in the fact that I'd just done _that_ with him. It had hurt a bit, but I'd never felt that comfortable and happy with someone before. I felt Chris move a little bit as he nuzzled my neck with his nose and kissed my jawbone. 'I love you..' He whispered to me, his voice still a bit strained after what we'd just done.

I smiled dizzily, not wanting to open my eyes just yet. 'I love you too,' I whispered back, turning around slightly so that we were cuddled up together. I could feel his hands stroking my hair and I sighed happily. Chris kissed the bridge of my nose and wrapped his arms around me, making me feel like I was the safest person in the world right then. I smiled to myself, remembering what he'd said just a few minutes ago.

'_Are you alright? I didn't hurt you, did I?'_ _He'd asked me breathlessly. I'd just shaken my head, trying to process what'd just happened with us. He breathed a small sigh of relief and kissed my forehead. 'Good, that's the last thing I'd want to do to you.'_

'What're you smiling at?' I heard him say. I opened my eyes to find him looking at me intently, and I smiled lazily at him. 'Oh, nothing.. just you.' I looked down to see our clothes on the floor next to the door and I smiled even more. 'Come here, you.' Chris whispered to me, pulling me into a soft, gentle hug. I kissed the bare skin of his shoulder and Chris pulled away a little bit, the same look that he had just over an hour ago appearing in his eyes again. 'D'you want to..?' I didn't even need to think about it, so I just smiled again and said 'yes please.'

* * *

Another hour later, I opened my eyes again and looked at Chris's alarm clock to see what the time was. _18:07_, the clock read. My eyes widened and I turned over. 'Chris?' I said sleepily. 'Mm?' he replied, opening his beautiful, bright blue eyes and gazing affectionately at me. 'It's nearly ten past six, we'd better get something to eat!' I laughed and kissed his forehead gently. He just sighed and let go of me for a second to rub his eyes sleepily. 'I suppose so,' he murmured back.

I looked under the covers, checking that I was decent to get up and out of the bed. Luckily, I had been smart enough to put my underwear back on afterwards. I sighed in relief, kissed Chris's forehead again and got out of bed. He looked back up at me, pouting. I folded my arms and looked at him, raising an eyebrow. 'Come back here..' he pleaded, trying to give me the puppy dog eyes. I shook my head and laughed at him. 'Nuh uh!' I giggled. 'Nothing for _you_ until later, mister!' Chris pulled a face and dragged himself out of bed too, only in his boxers. He walked over to the door and pulled his trousers back on, picking up his shirt and handing it to me. 'You look a bit cold,' he smirked.

'Thanks,' I grinned at him and slid his shirt on, doing up the middle two buttons. It was a little bit too big for me, but I liked it. It was a nice, deep purple colour and the fabric felt really nice on my skin. Plus it smelled just like Chris, which was a bonus. I looked back up to find him staring at me. 'What?' I asked him. 'You're so unfair!' He groaned, checking me out. I knew _exactly_ what was on his mind, so I walked up to him, standing close enough to tease the hell out of him. My face was inches away from his and I smirked at him. 'Like I said, nothing for you until later!' He shot me a really pleading a look and I giggled again. He pulled a face at me and I laughed even more. 'Why are you doing this to me?' He asked, folding his arms.

I raised my eyebrows and shook my head again, smirking. 'Whinging and moaning at me is just going to make you have to wait even longer!' Chris didn't say anything in reply, so I just took his hand and pulled him out into the kitchen. 'I think we're gonna have to make do with takeaway..' Chris sighed, running his free hand through his hair. I just stood there as he rummaged through one of the kitchen drawers. Finally, he produced three menus and held them up to me. 'Chinese, Indian or pizza?' He asked me. I just shrugged and smiled. 'I like them all, you choose,' I replied.

He seemed to perk up a little bit then, grabbing his mobile off the counter and walking out of the room with his phone pressed to his ear. I stayed in the kitchen, leaning against the counter. I sighed to myself as I could vaguely hear his beautiful Mancunian accent coming from the front room. I was still trying to process in my head the thought that I'd just slept with him.. (twice) and I wanted to do it again. I couldn't deny that I was completely in love with him. I loved how he could be so shy and boyish, yet so.. manly at the same time too. I heard him hang up the phone and put it on the coffee table. I heard his footsteps get closer to the kitchen, and a huge smile crossed my face as soon as I saw him walk through the door.

'That's the food sorted!' Chris smiled back at me. I didn't say anything reply, I just ran up to him and gave him a long, lingering kiss. Chris smiled into the kiss and I felt his hands on my skin underneath his shirt. I pulled away, smiled cheekily at him, then gave him a serious look and pulled his hand out. 'Later,' I said, smirking at him again. Chris didn't say anything, he just shot me a pleading look.

I felt my knees go weak at the look he was giving me and I sighed, putting my hands on his shoulders and massaging them. 'Alright, I give in!' I said, laughing at the cheeky look that appeared on his face. Chris smirked at me, pulled me closer to him and looked down, examining my top half in his shirt. 'You're just..' He didn't finish his sentence, as I practically pushed him up against one of the counters and wrapped one of my legs around his, my hands going straight back into his hair. He closed his eyes and rested his hands on my stomach, just below where I'd done two of the shirt buttons up. I smiled at him and ran my hands down his chest again, then stopping to kiss the side of his neck again. Chris groaned and tilted his head back a bit, his eyes still closed. I smirked to myself and kissed my way along his shoulder. 'Can we just..?' I heard Chris say in a choked voice. 'Do you even have to ask?' I replied, grinning. He opened his eyes, checked me out from head to toe and gently picked me up, cradling me in his arms. He grinned cheekily at me and carried me back into his bedroom.

As soon as we reached the bed, he sat down and let go of me. I smiled and sat down on top of him so that I was practically straddling him and traced his lips with my thumb. 'Sami..' Chris moaned, clearly getting impatient with me. 'Yes, Christopher?' I replied cheekily, taking my thumb away and moving my face so it was just millimetres from his. 'Stop teas-.. _Oh_.' He groaned again as I flicked my tongue out so it just touched his lips. 'Just.. Get that off, will you?' He said, popping open the buttons on the shirt. 'Whatever you say, sir..' I smirked and ran my hand through his hair again. '_How_ are you real?' Chris moaned again. 'You know exactly how to make me want you!' I didn't reply, I just pushed him down so that he was lying down, and I was still sat on top of him. I slid my hands down his chest again and tugged on his belt, finally pulling it off and throwing it back on the floor. I moved down a little bit, pulling his trousers down and onto the floor too. Just as I was about to kiss him, we heard the intercom to his flat buzz. 'Shit, I completely forgot about the food..' Chris pouted and gently rolled me off him, standing up and putting his trousers back on. 'I'll be back in a sec..'


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

**A/N:** _Sorry I've taken so long to update recently! I'm on study leave at the moment, and my exam retakes all started this week! Luckily, I don't have another exam for another 2 weeks, so I'll be making sure I'm writing for you guys! _

_Yet again, I just wanted to say thank you _so_ much to Nat, she's helped me out tons with this one!_

* * *

_And I just can't look, it's killing me,_

_And taking control._

_Jealousy, turning saints into the sea,_

_Swimming through sick lullabies,_

_Choking on your alibis._

* * *

Meanwhile, Nat and Naomi were sat together in Nat's room, still trying to get their heads around what they'd just witnessed. 'I just can't believe it, though..' Nat trailed off, thinking about the kiss that she'd seen Sami and Mr Mead share. 'With _him_.. of all people, couldn't she get off with someone _normal_?'

'But he _is_ normal!' Naomi laughed, elbowing Nat lightly in the ribs. 'You know what I mean, though..' Nat replied, rolling her eyes. 'But you have to admit, they look pretty damn cute together!' Naomi grinned, bouncing up and down on the bed. 'I suppose so,' Nat grunted, feeling slightly jealous. Naomi clearly picked up on this and nudged Nat in the ribs again. 'Ooh! Jealous, are we?' She teased, laughing.

'No,' Nat replied, a little too quickly. It was only half true. But of course, nothing ever went how it was supposed to with her. She was happy for Sami, sure, but there was some underlying rivalry that would be all too soon to admit. Naomi just raised her eyebrows in response and the two of them sat in silence again, deep in thought.

They were soon interrupted by the sound of Nat's house phone ringing. Nat grumbled something under her breath and went to answer it. 'Hello?' She said, trying not to sound too grumpy. 'Nat, love, it's Donna, Sami's mum.' The voice at the other end replied. Panic flashed through Nat's mind and she somehow managed to say 'Oh! Hi, Donna.. is everything alright?' 'Yeah, everything's fine.. have you seen Sami? She hasn't come home tonight..'

Nat looked over to Naomi, the general panic of not wanting Sami to get caught showing in her eyes. She mouthed over to her 'it's Sami's mum!', flailing her arms around, trying to think of some sort of explanation. She only sounded half-composed over the phone. 'Oh, yeah, yeah.. She forgot to tell you, she's staying over here tonight.' Donna laughed, seeming to believe her. 'That sounds very like her! She's probably forgot to bring clothes over or something too, hasn't she? Should I bring some stuff round for her?'

Nat's eyes widened and she flailed her arms around again. 'No, it's fine! I'll just let her borrow something to sleep in tonight..' She heard Donna sigh and laugh again down the other end of the phone. 'Okay, if you're sure, love.. Tell Sami I'll see her after school tomorrow!' 'Alright, bye!' Nat hung up the phone and sighed in relief, collapsing on the bed beside Naomi.

'What're we gonna do about all of this?' Nat asked, still panicking slightly. 'We have to tell her,' Naomi said, eyes wide. 'We can't keep covering for her, right? What if something bad happens?'

'What am I going to say?' Nat snapped, a little too fiercely. 'How can I explain to my best mate that I saw her snogging my science teacher? "Oh, hey Sami, I noticed you were eating Mr Mead's face off yesterday. Do you want to pretend to sleep round mine again next time, or Naomi's?"' She leaned back against the wall, frowning. She shouldn't have stuck her nose in in the first place, but there was _something_ nagging her in the back of her mind to really tell Sami what she and Naomi had seen.

'We'd better ring her, just to see where she is,' Naomi sighed, deciding to ignore the last thing that Nat had said. Nat just rolled her eyes and muttered 'I bet she's with Mead..' Naomi just shot Nat a look and put her hand out. 'Give me the phone, I'll do it.'


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Sami and Chris were cuddled up together on the sofa, still only partially dressed and feeling rather full after eating a pizza to themselves, when Sami's phone started to buzz on the coffee table. Chris's arms tightened around her waist and he whispered into her ear 'just leave it..' He kissed the side of her neck and she wriggled around a little bit, laughing. 'I can't,' she said. 'What if it's my mum asking where I am?' Chris pouted at her and she giggled, planting a kiss on his lips before sliding into a sitting position and picking up the phone.

'Hello?' Sami said, pressing the phone to her ear and not bothering to look at the caller ID. 'Sami, where are you?' The voice at the end of the phone asked. It was Naomi. Chris saw the panicked expression on her face and he sat up too and wrapped his arm back around her waist, mouthing 'who is it?' Sami put her hand over the phone and looked at him, worried. 'It's Naomi..'

* * *

'Well?' Nat asked Naomi from the other side of the bedroom. Sami could hear her, and almost kicked herself at the thought of lying to both of them. Back in Nat's bedroom, Naomi shook her head, awaiting some sort of excuse, if not the truth. 'Come on Sami, where are you?' Naomi asked again, impatiently this time. 'I'm only asking because your mum just rang.' She looked over at Nat, who gave her the thumbs up to show that she was saying all the right things.

* * *

Chris froze, hearing everything that was being said on the other end of the phone, too. 'Tell her you're at a mate's?' He mouthed to Sami, frowning. Sami covered the end of the phone again and gave him a quick peck on the lips. 'Thank you!' She mouthed back to him as she uncovered the phone. 'I, er.. I'm at a mate's,' she said, feeling terrible about having to lie to Nat and Naomi. She knew that she had to, though; otherwise she'd get herself and Chris into an awful lot of trouble.

Somehow, Sami managed to convince Nat and Naomi that she was staying with an old friend who didn't go to Waterloo Road. She thanked them for covering for her, and made the mistake of putting the phone back down on the coffee table without hanging up first, so just as they thought that they were off the hook, Chris pulled Sami in closer to him and started to tickle her stomach. 'Chris, stop it!' Sami squealed, laughing and completely forgetting that she was still on the phone to Naomi and Nat. Back at Nat's house, Naomi's eyes widened and she quickly pressed a button, putting speakerphone on. The sound of Sami's laughter filled the room and Nat looked at Naomi, completely shocked. 'Is she with..?' She whispered, not wanting Sami to hear either of them. Naomi nodded, looking back at her. 'Well, she did just say "Chris, stop it!".. Who else do we know called Chris?' Naomi whispered back, the two of them listening intently.

Suddenly, the giggling stopped and all Nat and Naomi could hear was a very quiet, muffled sound. 'What the hell's going on?' Nat mouthed to Naomi. The moved closer to the phone, and they suddenly realised that they could hear Sami and Chris snogging. They both looked up at each other, with completely shocked expressions on their faces. 'I've been waiting for tonight since we first kissed at school..' Chris whispered after they eventually pulled away. Both Naomi and Nat's eyes widened as soon as they realised who Sami was with. 'We're still here, you know,' Nat snapped. 'How long's this been going on for?'


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

_Run, baby, run,_

_Don't ever look back,_

_They'll tear us apart,_

_If you give them the chance._

* * *

Chris and Sami looked at each other, worrying. They just sat there in silence for a minute, before Nat said 'well?' Sami picked up the phone and placed it on her knee so that they both could hear what was being said. Chris put his arm around her shoulders comfortingly and bit his lip. '2 or 3 weeks..' Sami said, leaning into Chris's arm and resting her head on his shoulder. 'Why didn't you tell us?' Naomi asked. 'Because I knew you'd react exactly like that if I did,' Sami replied, sighing as Chris pushed her hair away from her eyes and kissed her forehead. 'Well how _else_ d'you expect us to react?' Nat shouted down the phone. Chris and Sami both winced, cringing at the angriness in Nat's voice. 'We find out that our best friend and my science teacher are together and you just expect us to be all calm about it?' None of them said anything for a while, all four of them sat there in shock. Finally, Chris drew in a breath and took the phone off of Sami's knee, resting it on the arm of the sofa. 'I know this sounds wrong, but.. I love her,' he said, sending another wave of shock through Nat and Naomi.

'Yes it damn well sounds wrong!' Nat yelled again, growing angrier and more worked up by the second. 'How _dare_ you think you can go around sleeping with _my _best friend like some sort of.. _paedophile_?' Chris and Sami just sat there open mouthed, staring at the phone. 'No, it's _nothing_ like that!' Chris cried, squeezing Sami's shoulder. Nat then noticed that Sami had gone completely quiet. 'Sami, you're not serious about him, are you? Because if he's using you in _any_ way at all, I'm coming over and fucking him up. In fact, _Mead_, what's stopping me in letting Donna know about this? I'm sure Mrs Fisher would be _equally_ interested in your latest scandal. Or I could just make my way over and show you what I mean when I say "fucking him up". Your smug little face is going to be spread out on the walls, you know that? You little..' 'That's enough!' Naomi interrupted, biting her lip nervously. 'I'm sorry, everyone.. but we need to calm down. I'm sure we're all as shocked as each other. I think we all need to talk about this normally, not like.. like animals. Okay?'

'Okay,' Nat, Sami and Chris said in perfect unison. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes, and Chris and Sami just sat there trying to think of a way to explain themselves. Finally, Chris spoke. He didn't look down at the phone or away from Sami's eyes once, letting all of his feelings pour out. 'I knew from the moment we first kissed that she was something special. I couldn't get my mind off of her from the second that she left my Chemistry class with Nat, and that's the reason why instead of waiting to see her at lunch, I pulled her away at break. There was no _way_ that I could end it, because I've never felt this way about anyone else and every time I look at her asleep beside me, I have to double check that I'm not dreaming. I didn't _want_ to jump straight into bed with her, I was happy to wait until she was ready.' Happy tears were filling his eyes now and falling down his cheeks, and Sami reached out, wiping them away. 'I'd do _anything_ for her, even if that means having to give up my job. I don't think that I could ever handle giving her up, and you honestly have no_ idea_ how jealous I was when I saw her and Ronan together.'

There was a stunned silence at the other end of the phone and Sami looked at him, her mouth hanging open. Chris laughed nervously, worrying that he'd said too much. He leaned forwards and whispered in her ear. 'I love you more than anything.' 'I love you, too,' she whispered back, smiling.

'You didn't want to jump straight into bed with her? You were happy to wait until she was ready? You couldn't _wait_, could you? That's exactly what you _disgusting_, _twisted_, perverts get up to. I can't _believe_ you would even begin to say you have feelings for her, that's _sickening_! You make me feel _sick_, Mead!' Sami and Chris could hear a large gasp, Naomi's gasp, from the other end of the phone as Nat flung the phone at the wall out of frustration. It clattered to the floor, taking several random ornaments with it.

Chris and Sami looked at each other, wide-eyed in shock. 'Is she gonna..?' Chris whispered, worried. Sami shook her head, smiling slightly. 'No, Naomi's going to talk her out of it any moment now, she always does when Nat gets like this.' Chris shot her a look and pulled her up so that she was sat on his thighs again. He rested his head on her shoulder and picked her phone up, putting it down on the cushion next to them. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they sat there for a few seconds, before they could hear the muffled sound of Naomi trying to talk Nat out of coming round there. 'Nat, just stop for a minute and _think_, will you? What made you come and tell me about it in the first place?' There was another couple of seconds of silence, and Chris took one of his hands away from Sami's waist, moving it up to her face and twirling strands of her hair around his fingers. Sami sighed happily and closed her eyes, smiling.

'Alright, I did see him looking at her with some kind of loving expression on his face practically _all_ the way through Chemistry the other day..' Nat sighed. Chris's cheeks turned bright red with embarrassment, making Sami laugh. Chris looked down awkwardly and Sami turned around slightly so that she was facing him. She reached out, stroking the places where Chris's dimples were and his cheeks turned an even brighter shade of red. 'You're so cute when you're embarrassed,' she whispered, grinning. Chris looked up at her, smiling too. Sami leant forward and smoothed a hand over Chris's hair, pushing it away from his face. Chris closed his eyes, still smiling, and Sami wrapped her other arm around his neck. Still running a hand over his hair, she repeatedly pecked him softly on the lips.

'I love you so much,' Chris whispered. He opened his eyes and looked at Sami. He flashed Sami her favourite smile of his and kissed her lightly on the forehead. 'I love you too,' Sami whispered back, smiling.

After a little while, they heard Nat sigh at the end of the phone. 'Alright, we'll talk about this tomorrow, yeah?' She said, still sounding slightly annoyed with the fact that Naomi had just talked her round. Sami and Chris smiled in relief, silently thanking Naomi for actually managing to calm Nat down.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Sami.

**A/N:** _Sorry I haven't been updating this much recently! I had my last exam today and I've been wanting to write this chapter for ages! I'm really surprised, as I had no idea how to word everything and it took me an hour to write this one :D _

* * *

The next three weeks flew by. Chris, Nat, Naomi and I all had a long talk after school the day after they caught us out, and after a lot of persuasion, Nat and Nomi eventually agreed not to tell anyone about mine and Chris's relationship. We carried on seeing each other and somehow I managed to balance my schoolwork and split my time between seeing Nat and Nomi and spending time with Chris, too.

Something felt a little bit different, though. Nothing had changed at all, everything just seemed to be perfect. I felt a bit different in myself, though, as if I was changing a little bit. I always seemed to feel like I was on edge, constantly worrying that someone would find out about Chris and me. The third week after the talk with Nat and Naomi, I started to feel even more different, and I was irritable with everyone. I found myself snapping at Chris over silly things, and I'd usually end up in tears because I had no idea what had made me so angry with him. Just seeing the look in his eyes when I cried in front of him made me feel even more guilty for shouting at him. He was always so comforting with me though, even though neither of us knew what was wrong with me. He'd always give me a huge, tight hug and spoke softly into my ear or just kissed my tears away, making me feel slightly better.

Despite all of this, I still wanted to stay with him. He was just so kind and loving with me, even when I wasn't having one of my mood swings and I loved him more by the day. I tried to control my moods whilst I was at home with my mum and dad, but I booked myself a doctor's appointment to find out if there was something wrong with me.

On the morning of the appointment, I got myself out of bed and ready for school as usual. I didn't want to tell my mum where I was going, since she'd probably tell me off for having to miss school and just put it down to hormones, but it felt like something more than that. I had a nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach as I kissed my mum goodbye and walked towards the doctor's surgery. I was missing Chris's lesson first period and I knew that he'd be concerned about me, since I never missed any of my lessons at school, let alone his. When I got to the doctor's, I went up to reception to let them know that I was there, then sat down in the waiting room for a little bit until the doctor called me in.

Just under an hour later, I emerged from the doctor's room, feeling completely numb. I felt like my world had came crashing down on me, and I had no idea what I was going to do now. I just walked around the corner to school and I felt a wave of sickness come over me. I swallowed hard as I made my way through the gates and I walked slowly down the corridor to my Chemistry lesson, seeing as there was only five minutes left before everyone had to make their way to second period. I turned the corner and I could see my class sat inside the classroom through the window and I felt all the colour drain out of my face as I saw Chris turn his head just as I walked past and up to the door.

I took a deep breath and pushed the door open, stepping into the room. The whole class turned, staring at me and Chris folded his arms, looking at me too. 'And what time d'you call this?' He said, a tiny bit of worry seeping through into his voice. 'Sorry, sir' I mumbled, looking down at my feet. I couldn't bear to look at him and tears filled my eyes. 'Where have you been?' He demanded and I bit my lip, still not looking up at him. I didn't say anything, too scared that if I spoke, I'd just start to cry. 'Well, it'd help if you _looked_ at me when I'm talking to you, for a start,' I heard him say, and it was clear that he was getting a bit angry with me. 'I've been.. at home,' I lied, sighing. I slowly lifted my head up and looked him straight in the eye, my own eyes still filled with tears.

He saw the look on my face and he sighed too, his voice softening. 'Alright.. we can talk about this in a minute, just sit down for now.' I reached my seat and everyone else began to pack up, seeing as there was now only just under two minutes until the bell went off. Nat put her hand on my arm and I looked down at the desk. 'Are you alright?' She asked. 'I'm fine,' I mumbled, lying again. I looked up again to see Chris wiping the writing off of the board and he turned around to address the class. 'Okay, once you're all packed up you can go,' he said. 'Sami, stay behind, please.' I bit my lip and nodded. Everyone else slowly filed out of the classroom and I just sat there, playing with my hair. 'I'll see you next lesson, yeah?' Nat said as she stood up. 'Mm, I suppose so,' I nodded again.

Eventually, everyone had gone and Chris came and sat down beside me, secretively putting his arm around my waist. 'Sami, what's wrong? It's never like you to miss any lessons..' he said to me, sounding really worried now. I took a deep breath and looked at him, just deciding to get it over with. Tears started to roll down my face and I swallowed hard. 'Chris.. I'm pregnant.'


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

_When laying with you I wish I could stay there,_

_Close my eyes, feel you here forever,_

_You and me together, nothing is better._

* * *

A look of pure shock appeared on Chris's face and clouded over his blue eyes. He didn't say anything for a minute or two, he just kept his arm firmly around Sami's waist. 'A-are you _sure_?' He eventually stammered, looking right into her eyes. She nodded and fresh tears fell down her face, clearly too upset to say anything. Chris stood up and pulled Sami up with him. He looked at her again and pulled her into a tight, loving hug. She buried her face into his shoulder and started to cry even harder, starting to sob a little bit. He took one of his arms away from her waist and smoothed over her hair comfortingly. For some reason he felt incredibly protective over her, but not just as her teacher, but as her _boyfriend_. He kissed the top of her head and whispered 'Shh, it'll be okay.. We'll sort it out together, I promise.' This seemed to calm Sami down a little bit, as she squeezed Chris slightly and almost stopped crying.

She pulled away a little bit and looked at Chris, smiling weakly. 'D'you want a tissue?' He asked her softly. She nodded again and he walked over to his desk, reaching into one of the drawers and produced a box of tissues. He walked back over to where Sami was stood and handed her the box. 'Th-thanks..' She said, taking his hand and squeezing it. 'No problem.. You can come back here at lunch if you like, then we can talk about it properly,' Chris replied, trying to smile at her. 'I just want you to know, you can have as much time as you want to decide what to do and no matter what, I'll stick by you.' He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. 'Now, what lesson are you supposed to be in?'

'Drama, with Mr Wilding?' Sami sniffed and took a tissue out of the box, wiping at her eyes and blowing her nose loudly. 'Alright, well I'll write him a note to let him know where you've been,' Chris said, giving Sami's hand a squeeze. He let go of her hand and headed back over to his desk again, quickly pulling a piece of paper and a pen out of his pocket, then scribbled a note for Sami to give Matt. She walked up to where he was stood and took the note from him. 'Thank you.. For being here for me and everything,' she whispered. 'Hey, what're boyfriends for?' A massive smile spread across Chris's face and he leaned in and kissed Sami gently. He was still getting used to calling himself a boyfriend, but he really liked it. 'You'd best get to class and I'll see you later, alright?'

'Yeah, I suppose so,' Sami ruffled Chris's hair and headed towards the door, feeling a lot better. Chris always seemed to be able to calm her down and comfort her whenever she felt upset, which made her love him even more.

* * *

As soon as Sami had gone down the corridor, Chris slumped down at his desk and put his head in his hands. What the _fuck_ were they gonna do? He still wanted to stay with her, whatever she chose to do. He knew that if she did decide to have an abortion, he'd do anything to go with her and hold her hand throughout it, but he also knew that if she did decide to keep it, he'd be willing to become a dad, too.

He sighed deeply to himself, getting completely lost in his thoughts. A little while later, he heard the classroom door open and he looked up to find Karen stood in front of him, looking rather worried. 'Chris, are you alright?' She said, concerned. Chris sighed again and looked at her. He couldn't completely lie, he'd feel terrible for it. 'Not really..' He frowned, running a hand through his short, dark hair. 'Anything I can help sort out?' Karen asked him. Chris just shook his head and looked down at the classroom floor. 'It's not school stuff, it's just..' 'Girl trouble?' Karen finished off his sentence for him, smiling. 'Mm, something like that,' Chris nodded, looking back up at her again. 'Well, I'm here if you need anything,' Karen said, still smiling.

Chris tried to smile back at Karen. 'Thanks. I've.. been with someone for about six weeks, but something's happened. I mean, we still want to be together, but she's got to make a really tough decision and I have no clue how to help her through it..' Karen frowned for a second, thinking. 'The best advice I can give is that you should just be there for her and respect her decision regardless of whatever it is..' Chris smiled at Karen almost properly again, feeling a lot better about the whole situation. 'Thanks, Karen.' 'It's no problem at all, really.. I'm always here if you need anything, okay?' She smiled at him again turning towards the door. 'Oh, and have you seen Sami this morning? Apparently she missed registration and your lesson just now..'

Karen noticed that as soon as she'd changed the subject, the usual sparkle came back into Chris's eyes. 'Yeah, she turned up five minutes before the bell,' he said, frowning a little. 'Right, d'you want me to have a word with her? It's not like her to miss any lessons,' She looked back at him as she reached the door. Chris shrugged, standing up. 'I already spoke to her this morning, but she did seem pretty upset, so it's up to you.' Karen nodded and opened the door. 'Alright then, thanks for letting me know! Oh, and don't forget that my office door's always open if you need a chat about anything.'


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

_Check yes Juliet, here's the countdown,_

_3, 2, 1, you'll fall in my arms now,_

_They can change the locks,_

_Don't let them change your mind._

* * *

I walked down the corridors and up to drama as quickly as I possibly could. I didn't want to miss any more of the lesson, seeing as it was my favourite subject. Mr Wilding was lovely, and we always seemed to have really chilled out lessons with him. He was fairly tall, with short blonde hair and blue eyes, and most of the girls in my Drama class clearly fancied him. I, however, much preferred Chris's dark hair and.. well, his everything, really. I grinned to myself, completely forgetting about this morning for a few seconds.

I turned the corner and walked up to the classroom door, pushing the door open and trying to wipe the grin off of my face. Everyone else appeared to be in groups, and I looked around the room to try and find Mr Wilding to hand him my note from Chris. 'Sami! Lovely for you to join us,' Mr Wilding said from one side of the room. I turned around and saw him stood a few feet behind me, smiling. I smiled back at him, pulled the note out of my pocket and handed it to him. 'Ah, that's fine,' he said when he'd finished reading the note. 'Nat and Kate are over there, they'll tell you what we're doing.' He pointed over to the corner on the other side of the room.

I headed over to where Kate and Nat were stood, still smiling. While Nat was tall and brown-haired, Kate was almost the complete opposite. She was short, with bright red hair, blue eyes and a thick Irish accent. Nat and Naomi had filled her in on my growing relationship with Chris and the three of them frequently teased me about it. Kate winked at me when I put my bag down in the corner beside them, and before I had the chance to open my mouth, she nudged my ribs and whispered playfully 'Had a quickie with Meady, have ya?' I laughed and elbowed her back, shaking my head. 'Oh, shut up! I actually had to speak to him about something!' 'Yeah right!' Kate laughed, waggling her eyebrows. 'You two look so sweet together though..'

I grinned, remembering that Kate frequently caught Chris and I in one of our moments together when she came to walk home from school with me. She hadn't quite believed that I was really with him until the first time she caught us. I'd just had my last period Chemistry lesson with him, and of course I'd completely forgotten that I was walking back home with Kate. I'd had my arm wrapped around Chris's waist and he'd had his around my shoulders, whispering sexily into my ear. 'Mm, your accent's _ so _ sexy..' I'd whispered back, nuzzling his neck and giving his waist a gentle squeeze. Suddenly, we'd heard the classroom door opening and we'd both looked over to find Kate stood there, smirking. 'Alright, maybe I do believe you now!' She'd laughed. 'I won't tell anyone, I promise.'

Kate was in my form, too, so she'd notice the way that we looked at each other and how if he was handing any letters out, Chris would always put his hand on top of mine as he did so, or that our hands would touch for a few seconds longer than they should. She had caught us a couple of times when we were wrapped up in one of our heated kisses, our ties loosened and buttons on our shirts undone, which was kinda embarrassing. She'd just laugh, dragging me out of the classroom, down the roads and back home, teasing me about it all the way back.

I heard Nat say to us 'I just need to talk to Wilding about something, explain what we've got to do?' and I was pulled back into the present. I looked up, smiling at her. 'Alright!' As soon as she'd got far enough away so I was out of earshot, I looked at Kate, my smile fading. 'Kate.. I need to tell you something.' I said, worrying about how she was going to react. 'You can't tell Nat or Naomi though, they'll go ape if they find out.' Kate looked up in concern, half a smile still plastered on her face. 'Well, yeah.. Of course!' She moved a little bit closer to me, her voice lowering a little and her grin slowly disappeared. 'A-are you okay? Is it to do with.. with Mr Mead?' I swallowed hard and looked down at the floor for a second, taking a deep breath. 'I'm.. pregnant. That's why I had to see him just now.' Kate's eyebrows shot up and she just looked at me. 'I-Is it.. _his_?' She stammered. I nodded, and the tiniest trace of a smile appeared on her face. 'What're you gonna do about it? Have you guys talked about it yet?' I shook my head and ran a hand through my hair. 'Not yet, no.. I was too upset to talk earlier, so we're gonna talk properly about it at lunch.' Kate didn't get the chance to reply, as Nat was heading back towards us. 'Talk to you about it later?' She mouthed at me and I nodded.

'..Okay, so basically we've just got to interpret this scene in our own way, yeah?' She gestured to the open script on the table behind us as Nat came up and stood next to where we were. 'Alright,' I said, putting the smile back onto my face.

The rest of the lesson slowly but surely went by, and eventually the bell rang for break just after we'd all finished performing what we had so far to the class. Everyone packed up their bags and headed out of the door in crowds. 'Have you two got a free after break?' I asked Nat and Kate as we walked down the corridor to the common room together. 'Nah, I have French next,' Nat said, shaking her head. 'I have!' Kate smiled at me and pushed the common room door open. 'Cool, so have I.. Stay in here with me then? Cause I need a bit of help with that Spanish homework we got the other day,' I looked at Kate, giving her a look. 'Oh yes, totally!' Kate nodded. I felt slightly reassured as Nat trotted off for a second to a magazine or something to read, completely oblivious to what was going on, and Kate and I slumped down in into two of the common room sofas.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

**A/N:**_ I'm _so_ sorry for taking so long to update this, as to be honest, I've had a major amount of block writing this, and I've only just come back to it.. I've recently had to do two weeks of work experience and then I've been back at school for 2 weeks and A Level work is proving to be incredibly difficult already! Anyway, I've got an idea now of what to write for the next couple of chapters so I'll be updating much more frequently now! _

* * *

_And I know this much is true, _

_Baby you have become my addiction,_

_I'm so strung out on you, I can barely move, _

_But I like it,_

_And it's all because of you._

* * *

Break went really quickly as usual, as Naomi joined Nat, Kate and I in the common room a couple of minutes into it. We spent break the way we always did, giggling and gossiping. Unsurprisingly, they all decided to gang up on me and start teasing me about why I'd been to see Chris at the end of first period, coming up with silly puns such as 'did he demonstrate to you what you missed out on in Chemistry earlier?' I just rolled my eyes at each one, repeatedly stating 'like I said, I just went to speak to him about something!' The three of them just looked at me, giggling. 'I _can_ speak to him alone without winding up snogging or shagging him, alright?' None of them said anything, they just shot me looks as if to say 'oh, really?' 'Yeah? Well how come every time I have to find you to walk home with you from school you're always snogging him, then?' Kate asked, a smug smirk on her face. I opened my mouth to reply, but I couldn't think of anything that wouldn't just dig me a deeper hole. I had to admit though, she did have a bit of a point.. Not that I minded one bit, the kissing was _awesome_. 'Alright, so he's a go-.. No, wait, _fantastic_ kisser. Problem?' I said, with a massive grin on my face.

Suddenly, I felt someone sit down on the sofa beside me and wrap their arm around my shoulder. 'Talking about me, were you, babe?' A familiar, cocky voice said. Ronan. I mentally groaned to myself, forgetting that I was still having to keep up with pretending to be with him. I shot Kate, Nat and Naomi a 'don't you dare say anything' look and smiled weakly, forcing myself to lean into his arm. 'Er, maybe..' I lied, putting on a fake smile. 'Thought so,' Ronan grinned. He reached out with his other hand and gently turned my head so that I was facing him. He looked me in the eyes for a second, then closed his and leaned in for a kiss. I couldn't hide the completely disgusted expression from crossing my face and I heard someone giggling and somebody else clearing their throat. I squeezed my eyes shut and met Ronan's lips, grimacing as I did so. I gave him a light peck on the lips, but he moved in for more so I quickly pulled away, squirming uncomfortably. Kissing Ronan was.. alright, I supposed, but it was absolutely nothing on the many kisses that I shared with Chris. Just _thinking_ about it gave me the butterflies, and I bit back a smile. Kissing Chris honestly felt like it meant something, and I didn't mind it one bit if his hands wandered down to play with an item of my clothing. In fact, undressing him was even better than kissing him. The looks of pure love and desire that he gave me when I did that sent tingles right through my core and the breathy, almost inaudible little moans that sometimes escaped him when I accidentally-on-purpose brushed my hands against him in class or in the corridor made me want to pounce on him right there and then. Going any further than kissing Ronan, however, just made my toes curl in disgust. He'd said to me every single time that I told him to stop that he was alright with it, but I could practically sense the air of disappointment coming from him, and I did feel guilty for it.

'Sami?' Nat's voice pierced through my veil of thoughts and pulled me back into the common room. 'Sorry?' I blinked and looked back at her, confused. 'We were saying, what d'you think of pranking Budgen fourth period?' I cocked my head to one side, grinning. 'Do we even have to think about that?' I giggled, smirking at Kate, Naomi and Nat. 'Brilliant!' The bell then suddenly rang, indicating that it was the end of break. Nat and Naomi grumbled to themselves, getting up and picking up their bags from where they'd placed them next to their feet. I heard the common room spring to life as people streamed out of the door in crowds to head to their next lessons. I knew that this particular period it'd be really, really quiet, which was perfect for me and Kate to talk about.. _Shit_. My stomach lurched as the memories of my visit to the doctor's this morning, and the look of sheer panic on Chris's face when I'd told him that I was pregnant with his baby. He'd been so lovely and comforting with me and I felt extremely guilty for putting him through all of this.

Unfortunately for me, Ronan stayed put. 'Alright if I stay here with you?' He asked me hopefully. I shook my head and looked down guiltily. 'Well, Kate and I need to work on our Spanish homework and I kind of need to talk to her about something..' 'Oh. Okay then,' Ronan replied, sounding a bit disheartened and making me feel even more guilty. 'Sorry..' I bit my lip and he got up, moving his arm away from me. He too grabbed his bag and went out of the door, just as Nat and Naomi had done a few minutes ago. Kate plonked down beside me, bouncing up and down slightly. 'D'you have to be like that with him?' She asked, but then looked a bit embarrassed as I looked at her. 'Sorry, I didn't mean for it to sound like that.' 'S'alright,' I muttered, shrugging. 'I just honestly hate having to do this to him, but I can't help the fact that it _doesn't_ feel right whenever I'm with him..' I sighed deeply and put my head in my hands. 'These bloody that I've got hormones aren't helping, I feel like I'm going insane already!' Right at that moment, the true extent of what was happening to me properly sunk in. There was a tiny baby growing inside of me, and I had absolutely no clue what I was going to do about it. 'Oh_ God_..' My voice cracked and hot, fresh tears started to stream down my face. Kate put her hand on my shoulder and rubbed my back comfortingly with her other one. I lifted my head up and looked at her, burying my face into her shirt. 'I d-don't know what I-I'm gonna do..' I began to sob loudly into her shoulder, clinging onto her. 'Shh, shh.. It'll all be alright,' she whispered soothingly into my ear. 'You have plenty of time to work out if you want to keep it or not, but I do think you should sit down and have a proper chat with Chris about everything.'

I was too upset to reply, so I instead nodded, still crying but hiccuping now. _Pull yourself together, for God's sake!_ A voice inside my head screamed, making me realise that I was going to have to be way more mature about this than I was acting right then. 'It's perfectly fine to cry, get it all out,' Kate said, still rubbing my back comfortingly. I took deep breaths and cried some more for a little while, until I eventually stopped and took deep breaths. I took my head out of Kate's shoulder and tried to smile meekly at her. 'Sorry about that,' I said, gesturing to her now soaked shirt. 'It's alright, I'd be exactly the same if it happened to me,' she replied, smiling softly at me. I laughed weakly and wiped my eyes. 'Here, you'd better blow your nose on this,' Kate said, pulling a tissue out of a packet from her bag. 'Thanks..' I bit my lip again, loudly blowing my nose into the tissue and tossing the tissue into the bin. 'Really, thank you for everything. I honestly don't know what I'd do without you!' 'Hey, what're best friends for?' Kate grinned, pulling me into a tight, friendly hug. I pulled away after a moment, smiling properly now and feeling a ton better. 'Right, you.. We'd better get cracking with this Spanish homework, shouldn't we?' I laughed, nudging her playfully in the ribs.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

**A/N:** _Okay, so I still haven't decided if she's gonna keep it or not, so I think I'm gonna leave it to you guys and message me with what you think she should do! _

* * *

Karen made her way down the corridor to Grantly's English classroom, her heels clicking on the floor as she walked. She needed to speak to Sami, and even though Chris was going to talk to her again at lunchtime, Karen wanted to find out why Sami had been absent from registration and her Chemistry lesson that morning. She eventually reached the door and knocked on it. Grantly looked up from his desk and Karen opened the door, stepping inside the classroom. 'Ah, Mrs Fisher.. What pleasure do I owe you this afternoon?' Grantly said, his voice practically oozing with sarcasm. Karen fought the urge to roll her eyes, this definitely wasn't what she needed right now. 'Can I have a quick chat with Sami, please?' She asked, looking around the sea of faces in classroom. Sami looked up, worry filling her eyes. 'It's nothing too serious, I promise.' The class tittered a little bit, and Grantly waved a hand. 'Yes, fine.. She's no trouble anyway.' Karen smiled her thanks and Sami got up, nervously placing her bag on her shoulder. She walked down to where Karen was stood and stopped beside her. Karen pulled the door open and held it, allowing Sami to pass through and into the corridor first. She stepped outside too and closed the door behind them.

There was a long, awkward silence between the pair of them as they ambled down the corridors and into Karen's office. Sami kept her eyes firmly on the ground and Karen kept hers straight ahead, unsure what to say to the young, teenage girl who was walking alongside her. What she didn't quite understand was how Sami had a hundred percent attendance throughout the whole term so far, until that morning. She'd always been shy, but was never _this_ quiet before. Taking both of these things into consideration, Karen was positively sure that there was something wrong. Thankfully, they eventually reached her office door and Karen pushed the door open, again letting Sami in first. Luckily, Janeece appeared to be absent, clearly out somewhere around the school or taking her lunch break in the staffroom. Karen breathed a silent sigh of relief and she walked up to the main office door, with Sami trailing after her. She opened the door and stepped inside, walking up to her desk and sitting down on the chair behind it. Sami hovered in the doorway, nervously fiddling with the strap on her bag. 'Come in and take a seat,' Karen said calmly. Sami slowly walked inside properly and put her bag down next to the chair on the opposite side of Karen's desk, then sat down. She bit her lip and looked down at her feet, worrying. 'Okay, so you _do_ know why I've asked to see you here, right?' Sami nodded, still not looking up. 'First of all, how d'you think you're doing as far as settling in here?' Karen asked, resting her elbows on the desk and leaning forward a little bit. Sami finally tilted her head up a little bit, still not looking at Karen. 'Fine, I suppose.. I've made three new, really good friends,' she mumbled. 'And your subjects are going okay?' Karen said gently, not wanting to get straight to the point just in case she'd make the younger girl close up straight away and upsetting her. 'Mm, they're all going well, I guess,' Sami replied, still not looking into Karen's eyes. 'Sami, is there something wrong at home?' Karen decided she needed to get to the point now, forgetting about what she'd previously thought. Sami's eyes widened in surprise and she actually looked at Karen this time, shaking her head rapidly. 'Oh no, of course not!' She said, with genuine surprise.

Karen frowned and leaned even further forwards. 'Okay.. So explain to me why you weren't here this morning then,' she said firmly, still remaining calm. Tears started to fill Sami's eyes, but she swallowed hard and spoke anyway. 'I had to go to the doctor's, because..' She trailed off, not wanting to finish her sentence. 'Because..?' Karen prompted her, gesturing with her hands. Sami took a deep breath, there was no point in hiding it as she needed to tell _someone_ other than Chris and Kate. 'B-Because I'm.. I'm pregnant.' The tears that had been collecting in her eyes streamed down her face and she mashed her lips together to prevent herself from sobbing. A look of shock appeared on Karen's face. She was expecting something completely different, and Sami was the complete opposite of the girls who managed to get themselves pregnant at such a young age. 'Oh, Sami..' She got up out of her chair and walked over to where Sami was sat down. 'Come and sit over here with me for a minute..' She gestured towards the small line of comfortable looking chairs that backed against the wall next to the door and sat down in one. Sami nervously got up too, shaking as she placed herself down in the seat next to Karen. 'I just.. Don't know what I'm gonna do,' she said, still fighting back sobs. 'Well, do your parents know for a start?' Karen asked her gently. Sami shook her head. 'N-No.. I don't want to tell them unless I decide to keep it.'

Karen nodded understandingly. 'Right._. _How many weeks are you?' 'Th-three,' Sami stammered. 'You have _plenty_ of time to decide what you'd like to do, then,' Karen replied. 'Does the father know?' She hated questioning her like this, but she felt as if she had to. 'Yeah.. He's been perfect with me about it, he said to me that we'd sort it out together and that I should try not to worry.. He's only a year older than me, but he's at a different school in the area.' The second part was a complete lie, but she'd almost stopped crying now and was just sniffing a little bit. 'That's really good of him,' Karen said, smiling at her. There was a sudden knock at the door and Karen called out 'come in!' The door swung open and Chris was stood there with a pile of paperwork in his hands. He saw Sami's tear-stained face and a wave of panic spread through him. 'Thank you for letting me know about this morning, Chris.. I know everything now,' Karen told him, her face remaining completely serious. 'I-I'll just leave this paperwork with Janeece, then and I'll leave you to it,' Chris stammered, quickly closing the door behind him. Thankfully, neither of the two women saw the look of pure horror on his face as he numbly stood there for a moment. His heart was beating so fast that it felt like it would burst out of his chest and he felt all of the colour drain out of his face. There was no question about it, Sami had clearly broken down and told Karen about everything that had happened between the two of them.

'Want me to take that paperwork for you, sir?' He heard Janeece ask him, and he turned towards where she was sat to find her staring at him, a look of both suspicion and concern on her face. 'Yeah.. Thanks.' Chris placed the paperwork down on the desk next to her and he went to walk towards the door. 'Mr Mead, are you alright?' Janeece asked again. 'You look a bit ill..' Chris looked down at the floor, then back to her. 'I'm fine, thanks..' He carried on walking towards the door and out into the corridor as fast as he could.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Chris.

_You have stolen all my senses,_

_There's a fever in my heart,_

_And you are taking my defenses, _

_You are pulling me apart._

* * *

Chris walked as fast as he could down the corridors and back into his classroom. He grabbed a cardboard box and started packing his things into it straight away. He figured he'd better get it all sorted now, seeing as Karen had probably called the police the moment that he'd left the office and closed the door behind him. Part of him was slightly angry with Sami for telling Karen everything that had happened between them, but he couldn't help feeling fuming with _himself_. It was his fault that they'd got into this mess, he shouldn't have even got her pregnant in the first place. Even if he knew that he loved Sami with all of his heart, he was terrified of how he'd most probably be branded a perv or paedophile. A wave of guilt hit him and he realised that he'd bring the school's reputation down yet another level. Oh, the press would _love_ this! Chris put the box down on his desk for a moment and put his head in his hands, desperately trying not to do something stupid that would get his anger out. He took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes, calming down a bit. He lifted his head back up again and pulled his phone out of his pocket, sliding it up. He absent-mindedly flicked onto the camera photos, and the first one that popped up was a picture of him and Sami sat on his sofa together. It was quite a close-up photo of them and he had his arm tightly wrapped around Sami's shoulder, a small part of his face was covered by her hair. She had a huge smile spread across her face and she appeared to be laughing at something. A brief smile crossed Chris's face as the memory of how that particular photo had been taken.

_'Chris, I'm booooored!' Sami whined, wriggling about a bit as they were laid down on the sofa together. 'Oh, that's nice! So spending time with your boyfriend's boring, is it?' Chris replied playfully, not realising that the word 'boyfriend' had slipped off of his tongue for the first time so easily until he saw the shocked smile on Sami's face. '_What_?' He asked her, confused. 'You just called yourself my boyfriend..' Sami couldn't hide her smile widening, making Chris's cheeks turn bright red. He'd actually felt quite proud of himself for it for some odd reason, and he flashed her that favourite smile of hers. 'Well, it's what I am, isn't it?' He said, as if he was stating the obvious. '..Yeah, you've never said that to me before though,' Sami laughed. 'Sorry, girlfriend..' He burst into laughter as soon as he'd said this, wrapping his arm around her waist. 'I sound like that telly presenter that you bang on about sometimes! That one who presents the fashion programme you force me to watch every Saturday morning..' Sami gave him a rather poor attempt at a confused look, as she was trying so hard not to laugh herself. 'You mean Gok Wan, don't you?' She giggled, grinning at him. 'Yeah, that's the one!' Sami couldn't fight it anymore, she erupted into a fit of silent laughter and she was laughing so hard that tears were running down her cheeks. 'Y-you're so silly sometimes..' She laughed, now almost doubled over. _

_Once they'd stopped laughing, they lay there in silence for a little while. 'What can we do?' Sami pondered aloud, a thoughtful expression appearing on her face. Chris shrugged and pulled his phone out of his pocket, making Sami suddenly realise something. 'Hold on, we still haven't got each other's numbers have we?' She said, nestling further into Chris's arms. 'No, we haven't!' Chris replied, getting up the 'new contact' menu on his phone. They quickly exchanged numbers and quietly lay there again for a little while. Chris absent-mindedly played with his phone, and it wasn't until he was flicking through his contact list that he realised he needed a photo for when Sami popped up on his caller ID. 'Hey, we need a picture for this,' he smiled, gesturing to the screen. 'Why not take one now then?' Sami said, smiling right back at him. They promptly sat up and Sami snuggled up to Chris, making him wrap his arm lovingly around her shoulders. He pressed a button on the side of his phone and turned it around so that the camera was facing them. They shifted closer together so that they were sat cheek to cheek and he couldn't resist moving his head slightly so that he could feel her smooth, soft hair against his skin and he could faintly smell it beneath his nose. He tucked some of it behind her ear, but left enough for him to feel against the side of his face. Sami's eyes flitted over to him and she smiled slowly. 'Love you,' Chris whispered gently into her ear, kissing her softly on the cheek. 'Love you too,' she whispered back, blushing._

_Chris leaned forwards slightly and lovingly kissed Sami's temple, smiling at how much she was blushing. His finger hovered over the button to take the picture, but before he did so, he playfully whispered the words 'It's all about the confidence!' into her ear, putting on his best Londoner accent that he could manage. Sami started to laugh again and Chris quickly pressed the button on his phone, smiling shyly as it let out a small click to indicate that the photo had been taken._

'Christopher?' A quiet, soft female voice interrupted the memory and brought him back into his classroom. Chris looked up towards the door, to the source of _that_ voice. The voice that belonged to the one person who practically held his heart in his hands, and that small, simple sound of her speaking his full name had an unspeakable effect on him. He could feel his heart hammering again in his chest and a blush skittered across his cheeks. He couldn't hide the look of warmth and adoration in his blue eyes as he laid them on her bright green ones, no matter how angry, confused and upset with her he was supposed to be right then. _You _need _her_, the voice inside his own head gently told him. He could see that her face was still stained with tears and he desperately needed to have the feeling of his skin on hers, to simply hold her in his arms and kiss the top of her blonde head and tell her that it was all going to be okay. But he couldn't, she'd told Karen everything and now he was going to taken away from her.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

_Honey, you are a rock, _

_Upon which I stand,_

_And I come here to talk, _

_I hope you understand._

'What're you doing here?' Chris's voice came out in a hoarse, hushed whisper. 'The police should be here any moment.' A confused look came across Sami's face and she closed the open classroom door behind her with a click. She stepped further inside the room and walked up to where Chris was stood, beside his desk. She put her hand softly on top of his and began to delicately stroke the skin on the back of his hand with her thumb. Chris felt himself weaken inside at the feel of her touch and he felt a wave of comfort come over him. The desire to hug her and have her in his arms was reaching breaking point, but he knew that he couldn't do anything, so he kept his eyes firmly on the desk in front of him. 'What're you talking about?' Sami asked him tenderly; worry seeping through into her voice. 'You told her everything, didn't you?' Chris replied, panicking even more now. '.._Yeah_, about me being pregnant. Why would the police get involved in that?' Sami eyes were on his profile now, and she tightened her hold on his hand.

'Surely you must've told her I'm the father, then,' Chris replied flatly, still not looking at her. 'Oh, God no! I told her that the father was a year older than me, from another school in the area..' Sami exclaimed, finally realising what was going through Chris's head. Chris's shoulders relaxed, a surge of relief flooding through him.

Sami took one look at Chris and promptly burst into tears again.' Chris, I'm so sorry,' she sobbed, tears falling thick and fast. Chris felt his heart breaking just at the sight of her crying and he walked towards her, enveloping her in a hug. 'Shh, it's okay.. I can understand that you needed to tell someone,' he whispered. He kissed the top of her head, stroking her hair. This seemed to comfort her a little, as she buried her face into his shoulder and began to hiccup slightly. 'Listen to me, I love you and I'll be right here for you, whether you keep it or not, okay?' He murmured, kissing the top of her head again. 'I love you, too,' Sami mumbled into his shoulder. 'Good,' Chris smiled slightly, still hugging her. They stood there for a little while, making sure that they were out of the way of the windows or the door, in case anybody walked past and caught them together. Eventually, Sami stopped crying and the room lapsed into a comfortable silence. Neither of them felt that anything needed to be said, so Chris closed his eyes, still holding her. She felt so small and fragile in his arms, and the smell of her hair was enough for him to recall how moments like these reminded him just how much he loved her. He smiled to himself, keeping his eyes closed as the image of her sleeping beside him that very first morning after she'd slept round his for the first time. Yet another picture popped up in his mind, this time of the words 'I love you' coming from her mouth that same morning. It wasn't just these things that he loved about her, it was in the way that she kissed him when they were completely alone in his flat and the feeling of her hand clasped in his. As if on cue, Sami moved one of her hands away from Chris's neck and placed it on top of his. He turned his hand over, gently grabbed hers and gave it a squeeze.

She giggled quietly and squeezed his hand back, nuzzling the fabric of his shirt with her nose. All of a sudden, Chris realised that he could never picture himself with anybody else. Baby or no baby, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Yes, he was only twenty-six years of age and she'd only just turned sixteen in the summer that had just passed, but the ten year age gap and the problem of her being his pupil didn't bother him one bit. Of course, he wouldn't tell her about the thought of marrying her when she turned eighteen, seeing as this would probably add to the amount of worrying and stress that she was already under. An urge to pull away from the hug and kiss her like there was no tomorrow swept over him, and he did just that. When he pulled away from the kiss, the pair of them breathing heavily, Sami raised an eyebrow and smiled at him. 'What was that for?' She asked him. 'Dunno, I guess I just like kissing you!' Chris teased, playfully sticking out his tongue at her. 'Fine with me!' Sami giggled, pulling him in for another kiss, but stopped when she saw the look of pure adoration in his bright blue eyes. 'Is there something you want to tell me?' She quipped, smirking.

Chris hesitated, deciding to tell her what he'd just thought, as he couldn't hide it for another two years. 'I don't only love you, I.. I adore you. It only popped up in my head a few minutes ago, but.. I can honestly say that it's impossible for me to imagine myself with anybody else but you. I think you're the one for me and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.' Sami's eyes widened, a look of pure shock on her face. 'Is this.. A marriage proposal?' She asked, squeezing his hand again. Chris laughed and cocked his head to one side. 'Sort of.. Two years in advance, but yes, I guess so.' He bit his lip and looked up at her innocently. She just stared at him for a moment, trying to take in what he'd confessed to her. Taking a deep breath, she opened her mouth and spoke. 'I feel the same way, with or without this.' She looked down and gestured to her stomach, grinning.

'Can I..?' Chris asked, looking down and nodding at her stomach. Sami bit her lip and shuffled her feet. 'If you want..' Chris drew in a breath and took another step towards her, sliding his hand underneath her shirt and resting his hand on her stomach for a second. He skimmed his hand over it, already feeling a slight curvature there and he smiled softly at her. Sami's cheeks turned bright red, but she liked the feeling of his soft, warm hands on her skin. It reminded her of times when they'd woken up together and all they had was each other's lips and skin. She always felt safe at times like those, like he was all she needed and he was right there next to her.

Chris started to stroke the skin of her stomach with his thumbs and Sami felt her knees buckle and her heartbeat sped up. He leaned in, gently kissing her on the lips and she kissed him hungrily back, her hands going straight into Chris's dark hair, carefully pushing it away from his face. He pulled her in closer to him with his free hand then wrapped it around her waist, deepening the kiss. After a little while, he broke away for a second, smiling. He kept his hand under her shirt and nuzzled her nose with his, feeling truly happy. 'I love you so, _so_ much,' he whispered to her. 'More than you'll ever know.' 'I love you too,' Sami whispered back, blushing again.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

_Turn a spark to a flame, make a wish, close your eyes,_

_Won't you start, all over again,_

_Just like the first time that you touched my skin,_

_All over again, _

_I tasted heaven, take me there again. _

* * *

What was left of lunchtime seemed to go pretty fast for me, as I felt an awful lot happier after speaking to Chris about everything and getting my worries out in the open. We talked for a little while longer about things until we both agreed that I was feeling okay about it all. I gave him a light peck on the lips and a quick smile before I got up and left the classroom. As I walked down the corridors towards the common room I felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off of my shoulders, for now, at least. I knew that I had plenty of time to decide what I wanted to do about the baby, plus I was incredibly grateful to have Kate as well as Chris there to support me throughout it all. The moment I reached the common room, I pushed the door open and ran up to Kate, giving her a huge hug. 'Thank you for everything,' I whispered in her ear, smiling.

When the time to go to our form rooms came around, I sat down in my seat and shot Chris a huge smile. He shyly looked back at me, blushing, making Kate and I giggle to ourselves. I spent the rest of the five minutes whispering to Kate and sneaking looks at Chris. 'Don't turn around now, but he keeps looking at you, too..' She whispered to me on several occasions, and I couldn't help longing to look up and gain eye contact with him, even if it was only for a split second. However, we both knew that if we did, it'd be impossible to do so without giving away the fact that we were together. Finally, the bell rang and I stood up with an exasperated sigh. I was practically counting down the minutes until Chris and I could be properly alone again, and the fact that I then had a free period to waste wasn't helping. 'I'm going to the library for a bit, you wanna come?' Kate asked me as we walked out the classroom door. I shook my head, knowing that the common room was always incredibly quiet during this particular period, and all I wanted to do was stretch out on one of the sofas with my earphones in. 'Nah, I'll do my work later,' I said. 'I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?' I gave her a quick hug and a smile to reassure her that I was okay, then made my way to the common room.

I grabbed my iPod and flung my bag on the floor, then collapsed onto the sofa closest to me. I put my headphones in, putting on my playlist of favourite songs, and closed my eyes. I wasn't quite sure how long I'd been sat there for, but I heard someone quietly open the door and step inside. I kept my eyes shut, thinking it'd just be someone in the Year above me coming in to get something. I got a bit of a surprise, though, when they sat down beside me, put their arm around my shoulders and kissed my forehead. I reached into my pocket and paused my iPod, pulling my earphones out. I looked up to find that the person who was sat with me was in fact Chris. 'What're you doing here?' I whispered, taking his free hand.

He leant in and gave me a long, gentle kiss. 'Oh, I dunno.. What d'you think I'm here for?' 'But what if we get caught?' I protested, squeezing his hand. 'We won't.. Don't you worry.' He kissed my nose and pulled me in closer to him. I sighed defeatedly and rested my head on his shoulder, looking up at him. Chris smirked and I felt myself melt inside. He let go of my hand, then moved it up and started to stroke my hair. I giggled and tilted my head up a bit, pecking him lightly on the lips. 'Love you,' I mumbled. 'I love you, too,' he whispered back, smiling softly at me. We gazed into one another's eyes for a split second more, then he leant in and kissed me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and snuggled up to him, delicately kissing him back. We broke away after a little while, but neither of us moved an inch. I tilted my face forwards slightly, so our foreheads were touching. Chris smiled slowly at me, then nuzzled my nose with his. I sighed contentedly and close my eyes. He shifted around a little bit so that he was sat with his back against the corner of the sofa and he spread out his legs a bit so I could settle myself there. I slid down a tiny bit so that I could rest my head on his shoulder again and snuggle up to him some more. I turned my head a little, then gently feathered light kisses on the sweet spot on the side of his neck. He sighed happily, looping both of his arms around my waist. He rested one hand on my hip and the other protectively over my stomach, right where the baby was.

There was no point in denying that Chris's hand felt.. Wrong where it was, because it made me think of how stupid I was to go and get myself pregnant with his child in the first place, yet it felt right in a way too. He had often put his hand there anyway way before that happened, but I still felt uncomfortable. I didn't know what I was going to do about it yet, and I didn't want him to get all attatched and start being the doting dad. He must've sensed how I was feeling, as he moved his hand away to my other hip and whispered 'I'm sorry,' into my ear. 'It's alright,' I mumbled back, 'It's just that I don't know what I'm going to do yet, so..' Chris tilted my chin up so that I was looking into his eyes and planted a loving kiss on my forehead. 'Shh, I know.. But please don't worry, because I love you more than anything and I'm here to look after you, no matter what you decide to do.' His beautiful blue eyes were full of sincerity and love and they were focussed only on me right then. I smiled tenderly at him, leaning in and kissing him slowly and deeply. Once we broke away, I whispered back 'thank you,' to him. We then settled back down again, with me nuzzling his neck with my nose and him stroking my hair. At one point, he took either one of my hands and brought them to his mouth, planting a soft kiss to each of my knuckles individually. I cuddled him even more then, and I could feel him smiling against the skin of my hands.

He kept my hands where they were for a little while, lacing his fingers through mine. I moved my head a fraction, resting it in the crook of his neck. He tilted his head down, repeatedly kissing my hair. I sighed and closed my eyes. I heard the sound of the common room door quietly opening and I flinched.

* * *

Nat made her way down the corridors, her arms full to the brim of books and homework. She walked as fast as she could down to the common room, because carrying this lot really did make her arms ache. All she wanted to do was to sit down and relax for a while. As she approached the door, she peeked through the window to see if anyone was inside. It was practically deserted, apart from the couple who were snuggling on the sofa. The guy had his arms draped protectively but lovingly around the girl's waist, and she had her head resting against his shoulder. It looked incredibly initimate in there and Nat hated the thought of having to invade their privacy, but she really did need to sit down somewhere close to silent and to get her homework done.

She pushed the door open as quietly as she could and slipped inside, making sure that she didn't overbalance because of the amount of books and work she was carrying. She clearly wasn't being quiet enough to be able to sneak past without the couple noticing, as the pair of them both looked up at her. Not quite registering in her head who those people were, Nat mumbled an embarrassed apology under her breath, until it struck her that it was in fact Sami and Mead looking all cosy and couple-y in front of her very eyes. 'Oh, for God's sake!' She exclaimed. 'Will you two get a room?'

'I think you'll find that we had one until you came in!' Sami smirked, obviously trying hard not to laugh. Nat rolled her eyes. 'You know what I mean. Isn't _he_ supposed to be in his classroom or something anyway?' She stated bluntly. She still hadn't quite got her head around the fact that her best mate's boyfriend was the Deputy Head and their Chemistry teacher. Despite Sami calling him by his first name all the time anyway, Nat could never bring herself to do it because she found it a bit weird. However, since she'd found out that they were together, she couldn't see Mead in the same way so she preferred to call him by either his last name or simply 'him'. She even found it extremely difficult to call him 'sir' because he was shagging or snogging her best mate at every opportunity they got, which in her mind was a pretty damn wrong thing to do. Although, she did find it fairly cute that they were only cuddling and nothing more when she'd barged in on them. What would annoy her, though, is if Mead was sat whispering things slowly into Sami's ear. 'I suppose Nat's right,' Mead sighed. 'We don't exactly want to get caught, do we?' They both shifted around a bit until he was only sat with his arm around her. He planted a kiss on her forehead and gave her shoulders a gentle squeeze before kissing her properly. Nat made some kind of disgusted, gagging sound and they hastily broke apart. Sure, she didn't mind them hugging, but as soon as kissing and anything more than that came into it, she still felt a bit freaked out about it. 'I'll see you after school, yeah?' Mead smiled, embarrassed, at Sami, who nodded. Both of them were blushing furiously and Nat fought back a snigger. He practically sprinted towards the door and flung it open, not wanting to get any more embarrassed than he already was.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29:

The next few days were quite difficult for both Chris _and_ me. I could see him shooting subtle looks of concern in my direction during Chemistry lessons and I couldn't help getting quite annoyed about it. I didn't tell him of course, but at one point Nat did question me about it. 'What's with you two at the minute?' She'd asked. 'Have you had a row or something?' I pulled a face. 'Sort of.' I still hadn't told her about the baby and the fact that it was Chris's. I didn't plan to, because I was well aware of how badly she'd reacted when her and Naomi found out that we were together. I didn't dare think of what she'd do if I did tell her. I still hadn't told Naomi about it either, so Kate was the only person that I could really confide in about everything. We often had long, deep conversations about it, which always made me feel like I had a weight lifted off of my shoulders every time.

The effects of my pregnancy were starting to creep in on me, and I told Kate all about those, too. We had a discussion for at least an hour during one of our frees together about if I was going to keep it or not, and on Friday of that week I finally made a decision. I was going to tell Chris after school that day, and the nervous sensation that was twisting at my stomach got worse as it drew closer. Kate and I had Spanish last period, so once we'd got out of the classroom she gave me a big hug and whispered into my ear, 'it's gonna be fine, I'm sure he'd still love you no matter which option you choose to take.' I whispered back a thank you to her, then pulled away from the hug and made my way towards Chris's classroom. I walked as slowly as I possibly could, trying to think of a way to tell him. By the time I'd done that, however, I had reached his classroom door. He was sat down alone at his desk, scribbling away furiously with a red pen at whatever he was marking. I stayed there for a moment, a sad smile tugging at the corners of my mouth as I watched him. Eventually though, he looked up. I immediately stopped smiling, tears threatening to fall again. I took this as my cue to enter the room, so I apprehensively pushed the door open and stepped inside.

* * *

'Sami, are you alright?' Chris asked her, noticing the worried look on her face. He affectionately squeezed her hand and tucked a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. She took a deep breath, looked down at their intertwined hands and mumbled 'I don't think I'm going to keep it.' Chris suddenly felt another surge of guilt run through him, even if he'd tried as hard as he possibly could to stick by her and make sure that she made her own decision about it. He'd got them both into this mess, but he couldn't help feeling that touching her stomach like that earlier on was just.. _wrong_ now. 'It's okay,' he whispered. 'If it's what you want, then I promise you I'll be right there to hold your hand when it happens.'

Sami looked back up at him, tears filling her eyes. 'I'm sorry,' she said, biting her lip. 'Hey, what're you sorry for?' Chris murmured comfortingly. 'It's.. _my_ fault.' Tears filled his eyes too now and he didn't say another word, just pulled her into a tight hug. Sami buried her head into Chris's shirt and he rested his head on her shoulder. Neither of them could hold it in any more, and both of them had tears streaming down their faces. They clung onto each other for dear life and Chris gently rubbed Sami's back, still crying himself. 'I'm so sorry..' Chris sobbed, making Sami move one of her hands and smooth it soothingly over the back of his head. 'Shh,' she whispered, lifting her head up a bit. Both of them felt extremely glad that they had each other right then, but the pain of the thought of losing their child lessened this slightly.

Part of them wanted just to be alone so that they could cry properly, but then they both knew that they were comfortable enough around each other to do this anyway. They couldn't bear being apart from one another right then, as Sami felt like Chris was her rock and he felt like he needed to just _be_ there for her.

They exchanged another look and both promptly burst into tears again, sobbing into each other's shoulders. Both of them were absolutely racked with guilt, seeing as they'd made this child of theirs _together_, but deep down in their hearts they knew it was the right decision. This still didn't stop the pain of it all though. They'd never get to see this baby of theirs growing up, and they'd never know what it'd look like.. If it would have Chris's bright, sparkling blue eyes or Sami's green ones and if it would have his mop of jet black hair, or her shimmering blonde colour. 'Oh _God_..' Chris bit down hard on his bottom lip, his voice coming out in a hoarse whisper. He felt terrible for all of this, but he couldn't imagine the pain that Sami was going to end up going through when she had the abortion. Just sitting in that room with her whilst it was being carried out was going to rip his heart into pieces, and he felt terrified that she'd not want to be with him any more afterwards.

'Y-You'll stay with me, won't you? After the..' He couldn't even say the word, so he clung onto her even more to prevent himself from crying harder. 'Of course I will,' came the muffled reply. She sounded just as cut up as he was, if not _worse_. He felt a slight bit of relief, but he nodded and took a deep, shuddering breath, taking in the smell of her. He cleared his head of anything else for a moment, surrounding himself in the feeling of her soft curves against his body, her hair tickling his ear and her face buried in the material of his shirt. He moved his head a little, then kissed the skin on the side of her neck, just before her collarbone. 'I love you, and I'm gonna stay with you, no matter what,' she whispered, tears threatening to fall again. Sami made a choked sound a few more tears trickled down her face. Chris leaned forwards and softly kissed each one away as it rolled down her cheek. She stopped crying then, and smiled sadly at him. Chris kept his hands where they were, beginning to comfortingly stroke her cheeks with them.

After a moment or two, Chris let go of Sami, walked up to his desk, pushed his chair away from it a little bit and sat down. He patted his knees and looked at her. 'Come here,' he said comfortingly. Without a second's hesitation, Sami sat down on Chris's knees and pushed herself backwards a bit so that his torso was pressed up against her back. She tilted her head up, planting soft kisses on both of the places where his dimples were and his Adam's apple. Then, she leaned back completely and rested her head on his left shoulder. 'No matter how long it takes,' Chris murmured soothingly into her ear, 'everything's gonna be okay, I promise you.' He moved his head a little and gave her a long, sweet peck on the lips, then nuzzled her neck and afterwards her hair with his nose. 'You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I'm never going to let you go.'

She didn't reply, as she had closed her eyes and was resting her forehead slightly below his chin. He opened his mouth and started to whisper sweet nothings into her ear, like he always did when she got upset about something, occasionally giving her earlobe the odd cheeky nibble, which made her breathe in deeply and her heart skip a beat every time he did it. Firstly he told her exactly how much he loved her, and reminded her that one day, he wanted to place a ring on her finger. He then described to her what he saw in her appearance, such as how beautiful her eyes were to him, how every time he laid eyes on her lips he felt the urge to kiss them, and how wonderful her body was. Again, she didn't respond to any of it, simply letting his gorgeous accent and the words he said soak themselves up inside her head. Once he'd finished talking to her, she opened her eyes to find that his arms were looped around her waist, his fingers interlocked.

Sami reached up and stroked Chris's short, black hair. She'd never heard him say things quite like that about her before. She smiled affectionately at him as he closed his eyes at the feeling of her hands running over his hair. She wasn't sure what to say to him, so she settled for a slow, deep kiss on his lips. He kissed her back, but before he had the chance to take it any further, she pulled away. 'I'm sorry, I can't.'


End file.
